The Last Rider
by Seig27
Summary: Savagely beaten broken and cut to pieces and left at the mercy of falling to his death into vast dark ravine. Sworn vengeance against those he thought where his friends. Though once gained, he was left with nothing but loneliness and endless suffering. Choosing to wander and become a nomad we left and reach new lands where he finds new friends and maybe more.
1. Ch01 - Death is only the Beginning

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 01 – Death is only the Beginning

_Play Music - Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps From Hell – Archangel_

Betrayal that was what Naruto was feeling right now, though the mind numbing pain was a close second. The 4th shinobi war was over, Obito or Tobi was dead. Madara was finally defeated by yours truly.

However everything came with a price I'm the last of the nine. Bee or Killer Bee gave his life defeating Kabuto while the four kages rested, I heard there is a new crater lake in the countryside now.

Madara after owning the four kages and decimating the combined shinobi army using the reformed ten-tails Jubi or as I like to call it large ass lizard of doom, seeing as it look like a dragon revved up on old Hebi-teme and Kabuto cursed hickey.

How he got the last two tail beasts wasn't a very happy story at least for me. After Killer Bee death Sasuke-teme made his grand entrance pushing back (_slaughtering_) everyone that got in his way, giving Madara time to capture the weakened eight-tails and sealing it into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path then using Obito warping jutsu to transport him, Obito, and Sasuke to my location at the relief camp starting the beginning of the end.

After a long or short battle Obito lay dead, Sasuke became an cyclops, and Madara was mostly unharmed but was down to half his chakra. With two of them it took nine days to rip Kurama from my gut and he went kicking and screaming the whole way.

With all nine Demonic Statue of the Outer Path the reformed the Jubi once more with Sasuke set to become the new body of the Jubi and Madara to be the new jinchuriki. Now I know what about dear old Naruto well I laid half dead from the extraction wanting to crawl into a hole waiting for the pain to end. Not! No the pain was their but we Uzumaki's are a stubborn bunch and don't just roll over.

Seeing I couldn't move I figure what the hell then starting drawing in all the natural energy I could. Entering Sage mode instantly I felt my body heal and grow stronger but I didn't stop there and pulling more and more nature chakra till it felt like I was going to explode.

Without Kurama inside me it felt like a large hole was there and the natural energy of the world was filling that hole to the brim. My eyes unlike in Toad Sage mode stayed blue but seem to glow in ethereal blue where my pupil was and strange blue symbols appeared all over my body that also glow blue. (_Fable 1 game if you max out magic and are light_)

All over my body seemed to glow and burst with strange power that was like chakra but seem like magic somehow. (_hint hint_) Using my new power I rush to stop the last two Uchiha's once and for all.

The fight if you could call it a fight became an battle where jutsu'swere worthless, my body seem to glow an blue aura (_Fable 1 Physical Shield_) when ever either tried or an simple push (_F1 Force Push)_ would redirect it at them or off course.

The Jubi without a body went on a rampage killing and cause wide spread destruction where ever it went. Duck-but was the first to go down when the teme tried to use the black flames from his eye but a large force push and he was devoured by his own attack, he went crying for his brother he killed if that doesn't make you a emo I don't know what will.

Madara wasn't too happy (_pissed)_ by the lost of the Jubi new body and pulled a Naruto, meaning he did something stupid that I probably would have done and seal the Jubi chakra (_youki)_ into himself without giving the Jubi a body first.

Now common misconception the tail-beast chakra isn't poison to normal people or non-jinchuriki like most people think, yes it can act like poison in the body but it's not poisonous.

It is however corrosive and is more like acid burning and spreading like poison through the body. Now without a body or mind to filter the youki Madara body was turning to ash right before my eyes, I even had the whole open mouth gaping going on with the what just happen look.

You see without Sasuke taking over to be the Jubi and becoming the new Jubi's mind and body the Jubi is just a mass of power running on instinct. I guess Madara didn't get the memo, after that the clones Zetsu army seem to turn to ash with him and the war was over.

Which brings us or rather me to my current anarchy of being stab, slashed, cut, burned, shocked, crushed, and last but not least thrown to my doom off the very cliff that Jiraiya threw me off to summon Gamabunta the chief toad using Kurama chakra the first time.

As I fell I futility reach with my only remaining arm and look with my lone eye at the one's that did it, my so called friends all caring bloody hands and weapons as the seven of them watch me fall into darkness. With one thought on my mind "I don't want to die."

_Play Music - Mercy in Darkness - Two Steps From Hell – Archangel_

I don't know how long I lay their battered and broken on the preverbal edge of life and death both figuratively and physically as I lay on the rocky bottom.

The only thought that keeps me going was to get our revenge on my traitorous _friends_ through as the light slowly leaves my eyes I hear in voice in my head.

Though voice isn't quite right it's more like something calling out to me, urging me to go, to move, to keep moving forward. Using my chin and what was left of my right arm to plop myself over very slowing crawl using my left arm but mostly my chin seeing how my arm was cut and broken in multiple places as well as with a gaping hole in my stomach but if I Naruto Uzumaki was called anything it was determined though you could also call it stubborn.

I couldn't distinguish how long I crawled I was dizzy, hungry, though how I could be hungry missing my spleen and stomach, but boy could I go for some ramen right about now. No, no keep going don't stop that river isn't of ramen no matter how cool that would be.

Stop wait no stop thinking about it stupid hallucinations, stupid rocks, and most of all stupid fairy, wait fairy, fairies don't exist, wait one just dropped guess I should clap my hands but kind of hard with only one.

Wait their more and they all look dead, their no way that my fault I totally didn't do it…I think...ok maybe I may have but no use in crying tears of blood now. Huh…crap more blood lost not I have much left to lose, and to make matters worse I'm hallucinating again because the fairy in the middle is glowing and why in the nine hells does it smell like ramen that is so wrong on so many levels I don't know where to start.

My damn black-hole of a stomach for ramen would be grumbling if I still had one and not a gaping hole in my chest instead of one. As I lay there a strange thought entered my mind I should eat the glowing fairy. I'm hungry, it's dead, it smells like ramen, I'm going to die anyways, it smells like ramen…ok I eating it.

Using the last of my strength in my left arm I reach and grab hold of the strange glowing fairy and began devouring it. Then it comes pain, but not just any pain a burning pain I remember all too well of my body regenerating. It hurts so much I start to scream out but nothing come out the pains too much and darkness envelops me, Naruto Uzumaki is no more.

As Naruto passes out his body glows a deep blue, then as his heart slow to a stop the blue begins to fade. Then as if time stops Naruto's body twitches, followed by a spasm and thrashing as his right arm and left leg re-grew, and his organs reform then shift as muscles grow and change becoming smaller and denser rapidly. As if nature itself is calling to him grass began to grow all around and underneath him forming an earth mattress for him.

Naruto's body continues to change as the light returns only as a bluish purple then seem to flash like a heartbeat. As the process reaches its climax as Naruto's body fully heals the light shifts from bluish purple to an deep purple that seems to radiate strange power that seems both natural and yet unnatural at the same time.

As the light commences to fade Naruto's body began to de-age as if the process drained his power resulting in him going from seventeen almost eighteen years old to seven to eight years old in less than a few minutes.

As the light utterly fades away Naruto's body metamorphoses is widespread and the change is easily noticeable. His once golden sun-kissed blond hair is now a silver white as if the full moon above rays bleached it.

His once thick muscles now slick, limber, and tight like a spring, compressed waiting to burst. Were there was once deep ocean blue eyes now a deep crimson. His whisker facial marks now were gone with a large scar over his left eye going down his face with his appearance taking a more angular features and feminine structure.

Tan skin now pale and his once normal ears now long and pointed. With long his long silver white hair and feminine facial features most would now easily mistake him for a female then male. (Koinzell appearance from Ubel Blatt)

With the change done normal time seem to return as the grass dies and the ground starts shifting causing Naruto to roll into the fast flowing river flowing were the current takes him. Though just before Naruto hits the water, a small almost unheard heartbeat is heard as his heart start once again.

And the story of Naruto Uzumaki ends, however death is only the beginning, for with his death comes his rebirth and a new story begins.


	2. Ch02 - The Wandering Nomad

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 02 – The Wandering Nomad

_Play Music - Kingdom Skies – Two Steps From Hell - Dynasty_

_Alagaesia some eighty plus years later_

Deep in the forest Eragon, new rider of an young blue dragon named Saphira with his sword Zar'roc given to him by the late once dragon rider Brom. They travel the Varden to the city of Tronjheim in the hollow mountain Farthen Dur. With a rogue name Murtagh who carries a troubled past and a direly sick young elf woman named Arya.

Eragon is a dark haired youth with brown hair and fifteen going on sixteen year old. Murtagh is a dark black hair youth with short hair like Eragon though unlike Eragon's shaggy hair, Murtagh is straight. Arya is a beautiful long black hair young elf with cat-like green eyes and pointed ears showing her elfen heritage.

Arya was wearing simple black leather leggings, boots, and shirt, with a dark brown cloak covering her as she rode unconscious on the only horse.

Eragon wears simple brown tunic and pants with a white under shirt with brown leather boots and the red sword Zar'roc strapped to his side.

Murtagh was in all black tunic and pants, with leather boots and sword at his side with a simple wooden bow hook along his back.

The small band are what they believe is two days journey from Farthen Dur mountain and the Varden in the city of Tronjheim. The sky grew dark with dark clouds looming overhead.

Eragon and Murtagh trek through the mountain leading the horse transporting Arya through the mountain pass, when heavy rain and sounds of thunder are heard in the skies.

"Bloody hell, as if we didn't have enough problems, now the skies themselves curse us with misfortune." Murtagh remarks dryly

Eragon leading the horse through the once hard now treks through the soft muddy ground slipping slightly. Sent a small glare at Murtagh

"Hm it could be worse it's only a little rain, that should help us lose those Urgals that have been dogging us since we rescued Arya." Eragon remarks half heartily before a loud boom if thunder followed by a bolt of lightning hitting a tree a few yards behind them sending them flying with Eragon and Murtagh crashing and rolling and Arya falling off the horse landing it to the brush.

Murtagh recovers first standing on trembling legs and rubs the back of his head before looking around for Eragon before seeing him walking over and helping him up.

"You were saying… it seems the weather will kill us long before the Urgals will at this rate. The rains only getting worse and now lightning we need to find shelter or well be joining the horse." Murtagh yell over the howling wind and heavy rain pointing in the direction of the down horse.

Looking around for Arya, Eragon sees her in the brush before going to check on her condition before responding. "Gather what you can from the horse then help me carry Arya, I'll see what Saphira can find."

'_Saphira we need shelter and fast or this storm maybe the end of our journey_' Eragon calls Saphira through their telepathically link

'I hear you Eragon however I'm having trouble flying in this growing storm myself but I will try' Saphira sends back

As Saphira searched for a place to shelter them from the storm, Eragon and Murtagh carried Arya with one of her arms over each of their shoulders. It was several grueling hours later and for Eragon and Murtagh making slow progress through the thick mountain forest.

With the earth beneath their feet muddy, each step took effort to remove their wet mud covered feet from the muddy hole the trek made. The travel over rocky surfaces wasn't any better with the heavy rain making the ground very slippery and slimy making it was sluggish moving forward.

Mud slides only made travel more tedious, add their wet and soaked clothes and the bands morale was at an all time low. The only plus was the spontaneous lightning strikes couldn't start a forest fire with the heavy rain but left the two looking up as much as looking forward.

When Saphira called, Eragon couldn't have been more than happier for the distraction. '_Eragon I found a place for you not far from your location but it's off the trail to the east overlooking the valley_.' Dodging a lightning strike Saphira continued. '_It an in cropping in the mountain side, forming an under pass or small cave_.'

'_Thanks Saphira it may be out of the way but anything's better than this_.' Eragon sent back through the link '_Be careful little one I missed the cave the first time because it was well hidden from view by the brush, I only saw it the second time because of the heat from a fire.'_ Saphira says worriedly '_There may be someone else in the pass with you, be vigilant little one.'_ As Saphira sought cover from the storm herself.

Eragon began retelling Saphira message and warning to Murtagh they made their way to the cave. As they move into the area however, both Eragon and Murtagh almost wouldn't have even seen the opening if they weren't already looking for it.

For it was well covered by the brush and tree branches cover the small six feet tall three foot wide opening in the cliff side that lead to an open area. In area that over looked the valley below that had moss, rock spikes, and roots running everywhere covering the open cave from view from below.

If not for the small camp fire they would have missed it completely like Saphira and walked right by it. Setting Arya in the entrance of the cave, Eragon and Murtagh swords drawn make their way into the low lighting of the cave were they see a hooded man tending to the fire.

_Play Music - A Growing Feeling – Two Steps From Hell - All Drones Go To Hell_

Staying behind the rock wall Eragon and Murtagh try to determine who the person was and if the figure is a threat when suddenly the figure speaks. "You may as well come out, I heard you trek through the trees. You weren't exactly very quiet even with this rather rough weather." In a monotone voice

Eragon and Murtagh nod slowly to each other then step out from behind the rock pillars and stone wall into the cave with swords raised. "Who are you?" Eragon said slightly raising his sword as if to instill he's point.

The hooded figure one eye brow though neither could see it with the low lighting from the fire and the hood from his cloak. "I believe its appropriate custom to state one's own name before asking of another?" The hooded figure stated again with his lazy monotone.

Both Eragon and Murtagh glance too each other at what they both believed to be a strange individual before responding. Shrugging Murtagh let Eragon answer. "Eragon and my friend is Murtagh." "Eragon you say?" raising his head slightly the hooded figure stated as much as asked

"Eragon hm, Era-gon now where have I heard that name before, I know I heard that name before, I just can't seem to place where hm…" The figure says with the same monotone of indifference without any emotion.

Both Eragon and Murtagh tense believing that they may have been found out and that the figure knew about them. Prepared to fight despite their fatigue they took a closer look at the hooded figure.

The figure was wearing a light tan cloak with a hood, black armor that seems to be made of both leather and metal. The figure had leather straps connecting to the fabric under his gauntlets, which went to his knuckles leaving the hands free then going around to his forearm.

The person wore black leather leggings with long gray boots and what looks like a white face mask. Next to the figure on the ground were both a sword to the right and a bow to the left. The sword has a simple dark brown leather wrap grip in black leather sheath, with the blade an ebony black a strange symbol above the hilt. It had no cross guard but protrusion on either side. (Ascheriit Fairy Stone Sword)

The bow is a matte black western style straight bow, with a simple design. It was made not of metal or wood but some unknown material neither recognize. A quiver of some twenty or so arrows all black shafts with silver feather ends. (Archer's Bow Unlimited Blade Works)

The figure before them still made no move for his weapons or them and both Eragon and Murtagh tense like a loin waiting to pounce. "Ah" the hooded figure lets out in his cold monotone. "I remember now Eragon the rider." Both Eragon and Murtagh ready for person to reach for his sword.

"The first man to ever ride a dragon, and name revered by the elves and a legend among the humans and dwarves. I don't suppose their any relation to him or just the name?" Seeing their shock but no response forthcoming

"Well that's no surprise most have forgotten the first rider others curse his name saying it a warning of dark time with how the king wouldn't have so much power without his dragon and the riders are nothing more than monsters in human form, though that matters little to me." All said in that emotionless cold monotone of indifference.

"Well what in a name anyways just a thing others give you to remember you by whether it be for good or not." Paying little mind or no caring the figure continues "Well you may as well come in the weather not going to clear up till morning anyway…oh should probably bring your female companion in as well can't be very warm at the entrance."

As he goes back to mixing the thick soup… or whatever it is in the pot over the fire. Eragon nodding to Murtagh goes and brings Arya into the cave and sets her down by the fire, as Eragon and Murtagh seat down across from the hooded figure with Arya behind them.

The hooded figure nods to themselves and stops steering the soup and reaches for his hood revealing deep crimson eyes, long sliver white hair tied into two braids with two kunai weighting the ends. There was a white face mask covering his lower face from the nose down and around covering his ears.

With his pale skin and angular and feminine facial features both Eragon and Murtagh were unsure if the person was male or female. They were completely caught off guard as the now young silver hair figure quickly rises and rushes the two before either of them can redraw their swords, before jabbing them both with two fingers in the neck with the left and right hand respectfully.

As they both collapse to the cold floor of the cave unable to move the silver hair figure walk causally over to Arya as if he didn't just disable both of them easily without any effort.

Eragon seeing the figure and can still move his head calls out to try and stop the silver hair figure. "Leave Arya alone, take whatever you want just don't touch her." Seemly ignoring him the figure remove the cloak covering her to reveal long raven black hair and long elven ears.

Humming the silver hair figure gently remove the wet cloak and picks Arya up before walking pass the two before setting her on the makeshift bed near the fire, before speaking to the still looking at the female elf.

"Strange company you have with you she-elf, a young rider, a rogue, and a young dragon hatchling. One must wonder what stars you were born to have such strange luck." The silver hair figure says to the unconscious Arya, before turns slightly to look over his shoulder to look at the prone forms of Eragon and Murtagh.

"Who was it that poisoned the she-elf boy?" Eragon seeing no way out and no harm in telling him "A shade named Durza, Arya was captured to try and find where she sent Saphira egg." Eragon responds evenly with worry for the elf.

"How did you know I was a rider or about Saphira?" Musing over the question or just not caring the figure didn't respond for several minutes other than to poke, turn, and look all over Arya body at her wounds.

Eragon was about to retort but the figure spoke first. "I'm a nomad I learn and see things most would miss. Like the smell of hay and manure on you from working on a farm or the smell of metal and blood on your friends clothes making it easy to see he's a rogue." The silver hair figure state without a care in his emotionless monotone

"As for the rider and dragon your body releases magic uncontrollable something seasoned riders learn to control and mask to hide themselves. As for the dragon, as soon as I saw her move getting ready to come to your aid if I had attacked with the intent to kill." Shrugging like it didn't matter the silver hair nomad continued

"Even with the heavy rain the lightning lights up the area for a moment and that was all I need to see her." Said the nomad in the same cold monotone

Pulling out a small bowl out of his pack as well as a small bag followed by taking out some herbs then grounding and mixing them in the bowl. Before cutting Arya finger and letting the blood fall in the bowl.

Then putting the bowl down and raising his face mask slightly so his mouth was uncovered put Arya's now blood finger into his then wrapping it lightly before mixing the blood in a well. "What are you doing?" yelled Eragon or tried to but came out only raising his voice a little.

The nomad only continued mixing then added water making it turn into a greenish purple mixture that was thick like honey. Turning somewhat to face them but still mixing. "The poison was spreading too quickly with her cold and wet condition. The she-elf would only last just over a day at best at that rate, and while it doesn't matter to me if she lives or dies…" causing both Murtagh and Eragon to tense

"I won't let the she-elf just roll over and die if I could help prevent it." Raising the bowl to his as Eragon and Murtagh now can see the nomad is male, the nomad pours the thick mixture into his mouth then leaning down and kissing Arya on the lips.

Using his tongue though neither blushing nor one angry youth could see it pushes the pours it down her throat. Standing in pulling back down his mask the nomad walk to the edge of the cliff inside of the cave and rinses out the bowl before walking back and placing both bowl and bag of herbs in his pack.

Then looking for the first time at Eragon and Murtagh, "You should be getting feeling in your lower body soon, didn't know if you were helping the she-elf or she was your prisoner."

"Either way it was quicker to just temporary disable both of you to prolong her life I lack the ingredients to cure her but could easily slow it down." The nomad explains in the same lazy monotone as if he did move at inhuman speeds and disable them with just his fingers.

Eragon recovering first, seats up slowing holding his head as a wave of dizziness hits him. "What did you give Arya, and why'll were at it how did you move so fast and disable me and Murtagh?"

Picking up is sword and leaning against the wall with his sword in his right hand and his leg bent at the knee and against his chest, the nomad closes his eyes. With the nomad in the back of the cave, with the edge to the right, Arya to his left by the fire, and the two were recovering across from them.

Murtagh was angry regarding the blow and preparing to let it be known but the nomad spoke before he could. "It was a simple tonic to help ones immune system to resist poisons however adding the she-elf blood with it let the potion turn into an stimulant against the shade's poison not much but it will give the she-elf another day or two depending on her physical condition."

"As for what I did to you two that was lot of practice and training something neither of you have done." In his lazy cold monotone, "By the direction you were heading I'd say you're heading for the Varden which is a day's ride on horseback but a two to three days march on foot on the pass you were taking."

"Should've gone through the valley you would have lost a day going that way but could have made it up and had an easier journey by traveling over the lake instead of going around and over the mountain." Opening his left eye were large scar ran down his face over his eye. "If you plan to it make to the Varden before the she-elf dies you're going to have to take the hunter's trail down and over the mountain to the valley below to the river into the dark forest."

"It's the most direct route to the Varden and the secret entrance to the dwarven city." Closing is eye again, "It's faster than the route you were taking which would have lead you their but in a more roundabout path."

"Now if you plan to get their before the she-elf dies I suggest that you get some rest you both look like you could use it." As the silver hair nomad seem to go to sleep. Murtagh and Eragon agree that sleep seems like a very good idea.

Dawn came far too quickly for both Eragon and Murtagh as the first rays of sun shined into the cave waking the two from their light sleep. The warmth of the fire did little to help against the cold, hard, and unforgiving ground of the cave.

Both start the unforgiving morning standing up and popping out the kinks of sleeping on solid rock all night. Eragon noticed the slight fire and the pot covered soup with two bowls by it, taking off the lid causes both his stomach to all but cry at the thick meaty smell coming from it.

Eragon almost didn't hear Murtagh's groaning stomach but the slight drool at the corner of his mouth show how hungry he was. Eragon barely heard the nomad coming into the cave and Murtagh suspects that they only reason heard him at all was because the nomad wanted them to, though he didn't voice his thoughts.

"I would eat quickly if I were you if you want to make it down the mountain by nightfall." Turning around the two only now see that Arya was sitting up against the wall and all his gear is pack up. Throwing his pack over his shoulder then starts walking back out of the cave.

Murtagh reacts first speaks up. "Wait your just leaving, what about all the cooking gear?" Stopping and looking over his shoulder.

"This is a hunter's camp those are for hunters who come through here to use, as for your unasked question you don't need to know where I'm going and I don't believe it's any of my business where you go or what you do so I leaving."

Eragon jumping in, "But you helped Arya and you know your was around this area it's true you told us which way to go but without your help we may not make it in time to save Arya life."

With a sigh the nomad mumbles "_lazy troublesome brats"_ before turning around and putting his pack down then leaning against the wall. "Hurry up and eat then I don't have all day and make sure you rinse out the pot and bowls before you go put some coins in the hole under the rock with the arrowhead by the fire as payment for using the camp."

Murtagh not needing to be told twice pours himself some and begins eating with Eragon right behind him both eating with gusto. Eragon looks at Arya as he eats on for the nomad to speak suddenly. "I already feed the she-elf some berries and fruit, so hurry up."

_Play Music - Highlands – Two Steps From Hell - All Drones Go To Hell_

After breakfast which both Eragon and Murtagh thought was much too good to be made by a guy let alone in the woods, cleaned up the camp site and headed out on their way to the Varden with their strange guide.

Who to make matters stranger was carry Arya on his hack like it was nothing and still moving at a pace both young man were hard pressed to keep up. He seem to glide through the trees and brush, over rock and streams with both grace and ease that spoke of years of skills and experiences beyond his youthful appearance.

Though only Murtagh really notice the ease while Eragon was more concern with Arya condition or looking at her backside Murtagh wasn't sure which and was almost tempted to ask if not afraid of the answer.

The unconventional band made advantageous time down the mountain a few hours after night fall just as the sun had set. They set camp at the edge the forest by the river. Sleep came easily for Murtagh and Eragon though from the long hike or light meal either noticed that the nomad had slipped some relaxants herbs into the meal so they would sleep easier.

Though that was for his benefit then there's since both would have try to stay up to keep watch of him.

At daybreak the group had a light breakfast of some fruit before continuing on. As the band reach the top a rocky rim late morning that overlooked the valley they could see the start of the river they were following and the narrow canyon it came from.

It was barely two hundred meters across with trees, vines, and thick mist looming everywhere. The canopy from the massive thick and tall trees follow by vines barely let any sun light through and the mist gave the place an apprehensive feel to the area.

It was midday and they were about to stop for a quick break for lunch. With the overcast sky this would be their last for the day till night fall. Then a cry of birds and rustle, crackle, crunch, of the trees was their only warning as two Urgals rush out of the trees approaching for behind them.

_Play Music - Shoot To Kill then Guerilla Raid - Two Steps From Hell - All Drums Go To Hell_

Before either Eragon or Murtagh could draw their swords, two black arrows streaked by, lodging into the heads of the two Urgals. Turning around to see the silver haired nomad notching another arrow, as Arya lay down with her back against a medium size rock.

"Prepare yourselves that was just the scouts, Urgals travel in pack of a dozen or more." As the nomad let's free another arrow, this one flying into the trees follow by a smack and a thud as another one falls.

As Urgals begin pouring out of the forest up the hill in scores, Murtagh drawing his sword rushes out to them and begins a quick clash of blades parrying and dodging blows as more Urgal descended out of the forest.

Eragon seeing Murtagh engaging one Urgal then another quickly moves to back him up but keeping in mind that Arya is behind him and not to them passed him. With each one Eragon manage to take down two more took its place.

Soon both Eragon and Murtagh were fighting an uphill battle back to back with the Urgals form a circle around the two completely cutting them off and preventing their retreat.

Several times the two tried to rush them and clear an opening to fall back up the hill to the nomad and Arya but only got pushed farther down and away. They couldn't see through the grayish mash of bodies to see how the nomad was doing nor did Eragon have the moment to look.

The constant parry, dodge, block, and rare thrust dropping one was tiring him quickly and the cuts and slashes on his arms and chest weren't helping. Murtagh wasn't doing any better, why'll normally faster and more agile then them and could easily beat them one on one the Urgal had him beat with brute strength, as well in reach and height add to that, their heavy blows were making his arms and hands go numb.

While back to back was a good strategy at first, it was broken now as the Urgals circled them, there was now a good meter between them and that was growing farther quickly as they were forced apart in the frenzy of battle.

The cuts and slashes while minor wounds were beginning to slow him down and a wild over head slash by a eight foot Urgal clipped Murtagh in the shoulder even with him blocking, bring him to his knees. Looking up to the piggish yellow eyes and the large sword coming down again to finish what it started.

Murtagh heard Eragon yell for him to move and get up, but the last bow made his legs buckle and go numb from the partial block. Prepare to try and roll away, but is forced to close his eyes as blood splatters all over his face, from his would be killer as a black arrow with bonelike arrowhead in the shape of a drill.

Murtagh sees the sliver feathers at the end as it plows through its head and continues on to go through the chest of three more before lodging into the next of the fourth.

Two more arrows follow behind it reaping death to the Urgals. The group of Urgal they were fighting turn to face their attacker only to see more than dozen of their pack died with arrows stuck fast into the head, heart or a hole their instead.

Several had broken necks, arms, legs, or even their own weapons lodge in their bodies with some even missing their heads. Looking passed the carnage the long double branded silver hair nomad releases on more arrows to fly into the chest of an Urgal coming up behind Eragon.

Standing tall or as tall as someone his height can be but to the Urgal he seem like a giant at the top of the hill complete unfazed by their assault with no injuries or even a drop of blood on him.

Strapping his bow back on his back the nomad draws his black sword for the first time. And starts causally walking down the hill with the same empty crimson eyes but for those who looked closely could see the cold edge in them.

The Urgal clearly seeing him as more of a threat all rushed at him. Raising a brow at the poor tactic with his sword in his left hand, the nomad began a bloody dance down the hill through the charging horde lobbing off heads and body parts flying left and right never breaking his stride or getting a drop of blood on him.

In almost no time at all the two scores, of roughly thirty Urgal that there were at the start of the ambush there was now only five. They stood among the bodies of their fallen forming a somewhat semi-circle in front of the nomad.

The five Urgals were not use to fear, more in causing it but they just watched their small band reduce to a handful in less than a few minutes. As they stare down the nomad that was the cause of both their fear and lose of troops with their weapons in front of them like a shield or to stop his advance as they all subconsciously took a step back.

The nomad finally stops as soon as he sees the Urgal step back not having the desire to chase them down, and then speaks for the first time since the battle started.

"If you plan on running away like dwarves told to take a bath then by all means do so, I don't have all day…" Though the monotone was the same, there was a cold edge to it, almost like he was gloating them to charge at him

_Play Music - Raging Horde- Two Steps From Hell - All Drums Go To Hell_

The fear seems to vanish instantly on their face only to be replaced with wrath as the five charge him in a blinded rage. Bringing his sword up to his shoulder height, than pointing the blade towards the charging foes in a high guard stance with his legs slightly bent.

As the frenzy Urgal reach a meter of him the nomad takes a step forward disappearing only to reappear behind them, the Urgal didn't even register the movement still in their blind run. By the time they blinked the killing blow was already done, the five drop dead lying in a growing pool of their own blood.

Neither Eragon nor Murtagh even saw the strike let alone the step of the nomad, just the falling bodies. Saphira however with her enhanced sight saw the first strike of the nomad blade coming forward to stab the center Urgal in the heart but couldn't follow the other strikes at all but seeing the clean cuts and slashes on the bodies knew that the man was a master swordsman.

Touching down Saphira scans the area for any more before checking on Eragon but keeping the nomad in sight. Eragon seeing the dangers passed uses his limited healing magic to heal his and Murtagh more severe wounds the best he can.

After Eragon closes Murtagh's shoulder wound he walks back up the hill were the nomad was with Arya right to the right. "What in Alagaesia was that just now? I never seen anyone move so fast that they disappeared, nor hit five enemies at once let alone at the same time."

"That was the first movement of swordsmanship I learned long ago..." Pausing to turn to Eragon and the recovering Murtagh the nomad continues "Though that wasn't the complete movement only the first stop." The nomad says dryly like it wasn't a big deal before looking into the forest and then the fallen Urgal.

Following the look Murtagh responds, "Are you going to recover your arrows you used quite a lot?" Before looking at his quiver on his lower back to see it's still full

"Their no need my quiver is enchanted to refill itself. I always have enough arrows, besides we have company coming I suppose we should greet them after coming all this way down the mountain to welcome us."


	3. Ch03 – The Varden, the King, and the No

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 03 – The Varden, the King, and the Nomad

_Play Music - Armada – Two Steps From Hell - Archangel_

Murtagh looks in the direction they were planning to go, coming out of the dark tree were men, dwarves, and women, all carrying swords, axes, and bows. They wore varies armors, of leather, chainmail, and chest plate.

As they all cleared or most of them seeing as the archers stayed back in the trees, Eragon and Saphira rejoined them and meet the group as they approached Murtagh and the nomad.

The one with golden armor walks out in front to greet them, "Who are strangers? It's not often that entertain visitors all the way out here." I'm Eragon, this is Saphira my dragon." Receiving a small narrowing of the eyes from the nomad, which had went unnoticed by all but the one that spoke to them.

"As well as Murtagh and Arya who was poisoned by the Shade Durza when she was captured after sending me Saphira's egg." Hearing Arya name the leader raises his brow with some concern look observes Arya downed form before looking at the nomad.

"And your last companion would be..?" Eragon starts to speak but stops looking at the nomad. "He's a nomad his name is…wait you never gave your name the other day after we told you ours."

The nomad looks at Eragon out of the corner of his eye but still keeps his body facing the leader and the Varden warriors, "No I didn't, and I wasn't planning to guide you either, though…" turning to the leader, "Base on your appearance I would assume your Ajihad leader of the Varden."

Getting a concern look from the now named Ajihad, "That is correct stranger, have we meet before, I think I would remember someone with your unique appearance. Not many silver haired nomad around."

Still in his lazy monotone the nomad responds, "No I heard about you from a man I meet on my travels name Brom he spoke highly of your skill and leadership. I have had no need to use my name or telling anyone in a long time."

With a slight bow, "Koinzell the Blatt Meister." Receiving confuse looks from the humans in the group and lost in thought looks from some of the older dwarves as if they should remember the strange title.

"It means blade master in your tongue the title was only given to the one who master the style at the school I went to and them made it his own. It was only given to one person before me and never since." Dawning came to one dwarf's face that was scarred and look older and more regal in appearance and stature then the other dwarves.

"Then you're a user of the Black Wing style of swordsmanship." Ajihad asks the question on everyone's mind. "Hrother, Black Wing? I have never heard of it before."

"Bah you youngsters never remember past history or tales, though the Black Wing style of swordsmanship went by many names of those who tried to recreate it, it was a style created in the lands far to the west." Hrother Grumbles

"I don't know much more then that though, just that a group washed ashore and used that style though they all died long ago." Hrother snorts at having to tell history, reminds him how old he has become.

Koinzell eying the dwarf surprised that anyone outside the elves remember that. "You are half right Dwarf King Hrother and leader of the thirteen clans. However your information wasn't entirely accurate."

"A user of the Black Wing school did wash ashore but only one , and she was just a teacher of the style not a master and took on fourteen disciples with only one mastering the style and is alive." Lowering his head slightly

"Lady Glea died many years ago, I'm the last of the school and it will more than likely die with me…" though the emotionless monotone was the same there was flicker of emotion when he spoke of his teacher in his eyes.

Ajihad seeing the talking had come to an end began leading the group to Farther Dur, motioning two of his men to carry Arya. Koinzell steps in front of them seeing the clouded looks in their eyes as they gazed at the weaken form of Arya.

"I think not, you two hound dogs can go rub against someone else, while I don't care what happens to the she-elf I won't watch as two sleazy human slime molest her in my presence." Watching the two men with his hand on his sword

"Besides no doubt you seen the horde of Urgal and Kull coming up behind us, would be best to hurry if you want to hide the entrance from them, and them carrying the she-elf as light as she is, will only slow everyone down."

Koinzell looks to Hrother, "While a dwarf could easily carry the she-elf the vertically challenge difference in height would result in him dragging her the whole way. No offence master dwarf. "Bah" Hrother grunts

"I've carried the she-elf this far may as well finish the job."

Eragon feeling left out was going to suggest Saphira carry Arya but Saphira shot that idea down saying she wasn't a pack mule and couldn't easily care an unconscious person without them falling off.

With a quick strapping Arya back on Koinzell back, the now larger troupe made their way down the hill and into the forest as Hrother and the dwarves led the way through the dark misty forest to Farther Dur.

_Play Music – Moving Shadows – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

After about an hour trudging the Mist which was all most too thick to see through and even the torches barely helped. Eragon could barely see his legs let alone Saphira fling just above the trees right above them. Turning to Murtagh right beside him asked how they even knew where they were going, seeing as he could barely see anything.

"I can't see any better than you Eragon, though I guess they must just remember the route." Murtagh suggest skeptically, Hrother overhearing them up front, with Ajihad and his men covering the rear and Koinzell right beside him keeping pace with the fast footed dwarf.

"Bah, we dwarves have very good night vision not only that their no dwarf that would forget they way to their home." Eragon looks at Koinzell right next to Hrother easily keeping pace with the dwarf and dodging trees, roots, and vines. "Then how Koinzell moving so well through this dark mist infested forest?"

Hrother looks as Koinzell sees a small red glow in his crimson eyes though unsure if it was a trick of the torch light. "My eyes adjust to the low light without any problem. Plus I've train to survive without my sight in total darkness if need be."

After receiving laugh at Eragon dumbfounded expression the group travel for another fifteen minutes before the sounds of running water is heard in the distance.

_Play Music – Through Devil's Eyes – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

After a few more minutes they came to a rock face with a large waterfall.

Following a predetermined route the group circles the water fall before walking up an incline in the rock face ascending up and behind the waterfall to the entrance to the Varden stronghold in Farther Dur Mountain to the city of Tronjheim home of the dwarves.

After the group all made it up to the ledge under the waterfall they were in high up the rock face. The inside was larger than Eragon thought it would be for dwarves and missed the large amount of guards surrounding them and Ajihad asking him to call his dragon.

With a sheepish look at zoning out Eragon calls Saphira in, when two dwarves step forward. Ajihad slightly nods to the guards, looks at the three man party then Saphira before facing Koinzell with Arya still on his back then faces Eragon.

"These two dwarves are the Twins they will read your minds and determine if you are truly friend or foe." Murtagh quickly gains an uncomfortable look steps back a little before stepping forward. "I refuse to have my mind read. I have things I rather other not know."

Ajihad narrows his eyes, "If you refuse to have your mind read then you will be place in confinement till we can determine your allegiance." Motioning to the guards to disarm Murtagh and take him away. Eragon was about to try and speak for him but a nod from Murtagh stopped him.

With a nod to Ajihad from Eragon steps forward and locks eyes with the Twins. At first Eragon felt nothing then a small pain like the starting of a headache, and then memories flashed in his mind of finding Saphira's egg. It hatching, then Saphira's first flight and watching his uncle die.

With each memory the pain increased then when he encounter Brom and learning about the riders and the ancient language. When the ancient language came the pain tripled and Eragon fall to his knees as his legs buckled. A flash of rescuing Arya and Murtagh saving him, followed by Brom dying then encountering Koinzell. However as soon as they saw Koinzell in his memories the Twins were forced out by both Saphira and the crimson eyes that bore into them through the memory. Though rattled the Twins looked slight upset and slightly startled before they looked at Ajihad.

"He's clear however I was stopped by his dragon from going to deep…" Saphira roaring and snarling in protest thinking, '_You were harming my rider and inflicting severe pain on him, Eragon almost black out from_.' Though none of them could hear her but Koinzell slight grin at watching the outcome.

Ajihad not wanting to get in a fight with the dragon, motion to Koinzell for the Twins. "I would advise against them trying to read my mind. "Koinzell say absentmindedly in an emotionless monotone like he didn't care either way.

Ajihad narrows his eyes again, though this time wonders at the wording. "And why pray tell would that be?" Koinzell rolls his shoulders shifting Arya before responding in a lazy monotone.

"If you don't mind them brain damaged from them trying then by all means. Seeing how much difficult a time they had with bean sprout over there and a hatchling of a dragon then my mind would easily block their poor intrusion, or they would face my mental traps both would be rather painful for them I believe." Seeing the doubtful looks Koinzell sighed

"Fine don't believe me, do whatever you want just don't say I didn't warn you." The Twins step forward to call what they perceived as a bluff, with Ajihad leaving them to decide, before Hrother stops them.

"Hold you two, that won't be necessary, what he says is true some warriors learn to shield their minds from outside threats." "But my king he just a human not a dwarf, there's no way his mind is strong enough to stop us." The Twins tried to explain to Hrother.

"Bah, I been fighting longer than either of you were a twinkle in your father eye. One look in the eye you can see this one's only a threat to those who make a enemy of him, I'll vouch for the guy…However I would like to see the face of the man though." Hrother looks to Koinzell and grunts seeing the facemask

"I'll remove my mask if you shave off your beard dwarf." Koinzell coolly remark as the two stare down the other before Hrother snorts and start laughing. "Bahaha that'll be the day my silver haired friend, come let's get that skinny elf off you back so we can sit down and have a drink of good old dwarven ale first rounds on me."

As he motions for Koinzell to follow with Arya, as the two walk off leaving two angry dwarves, a confused Ajihad, and a dumbfounded and recovering Eragon. Ajihad motions for the only dwarf left to escort Eragon and Saphira to their room before leaving to inform the council about the new rider and the approaching Urgal horde at their door step.


	4. Ch04 – Ale and Failed Lesson

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 04 – Ale and Failed Lesson

_Play Music – Flying – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

The next morning Eragon awoke well rested, though still little ill at ease and somewhat tried after the painful mind reading. Physically he was fine, on his way last night being show to his room he meet Angela and that strange werecat companion of hers name Solemum.

Though the stupid cat still refused to answer his questions, let alone talk to him. Eragon found out that Angela besides being a talented herbalist was also a skill healer. Thanks to Angela Eragon was back in fighting shape and seeing Orik walking down the hall, his guide from last night who was fast becoming his new friend.

Eragon first thought was getting some breakfast as he follows Orik down the dwarven passageways. However once he saw it was the mead hall any thought of food was put on hold as it seemed that Orik and the Varden wanted to see how skilled the new rider was. Seeing as Eragon brought the large horde to them in all.

After a light warm up Orik signaled a man forward. Eragon almost dropped his sword in shock the man was nearly as tall as a Kull of at almost seven feet tall and was carrying a massive broadsword which was as tall as him. His muscle arm was as thick as Eragon chest and hands were big enough to squash Eragon head with only one hand.

Paling slightly at the thought of facing to face this giant, he then say Koinzell and Hrother at the bar talking. We as in mostly Hrother, as he was talking with Koinzell either lightly nodding or would answer with as short a reply as possible.

Recalling how he needed to be saved by Brom, Saphira, Murtagh then Koinzell, Eragon steeled his nerve and raises his sword the spar began.

Koinzell never liked crowds, even when he was little. Sure the attention was nice, much better than being ignored. However after the beatings and shunning from the groups of people it was better to avoid the knowable outcome of being around them and saving him a world of hurt.

While he could now defend himself easily the feeling didn't just go away. The human Varden were wary of him, the dwarves observed with a side glance of curiosity at best and strange wonder at worst seeing as Hrother vouched for him.

Out of all the races that Koinzell encountered Elves, humans, Ra,zac, Urgals, goblins, troll, giants, dragons, and varies others the dwarves were the one he liked most.

They were greedy in their desire for perfection in their craft, whether it be forging, mining, fighting, or even mage craft they always strived to be and do their best. Talent mattered not to a dwarf just made them try harder. They were like the mountains they mined steadfast to a fault and hard as stone.

While they aren't the smartest they weren't the dumbest by a long shot and could often find themselves getting into trouble. Though no matter the danger they struck together and valued family, friends, and allies to the end whatever it may be.

Half listening to Hrother tell a tale of him slaying a band of mountain giants that was remarkable similar to another story told by another old dwarf king had told him brought an small smirk to his face remembering the all to trouble that dwarf seem to attracted.

Out of the corner of his eye Koinzell half watched Eragon and a large human most likely a barbarian from the tribes driven south out of the frozen north land, fight against each other in a spar. However it was quickly becoming a one sided, as the barbarian man was swinging his mighty sword around and forcing Eragon all over the place.

It seem Eragon believe that the man would slowed down by such a heavy weapon, shows how much he knows about barbarians with their massive strength and stamina in battle. Though Eragon was slightly faster than him it only helps him to try and block the large mans sword.

Hrother seeing his side look at the fight stopped his retelling. "That Thoren of the tribe of the elk, I taken you know his kind?" Koinzell nods "I fought barbarians before in the North, in the Dale. Though few used weapons that were more than clubs in their hands compared to steel and Iron weapons made by dwarves." Koinzell remarks evenly

"So then you knew who I was before, explains why you called me that way when we met…" Hrother pauses a moment, "So how is that red breaded dwarf doing these days?" though still monotone the cold edge was gone as Koinzell talks about the dwarf

"Still blustery and fiery as ever, though Bruenor gruff nature is the object of numerous misfortune with a swing of his axe or a quick punch in the face. Many in the dale call clan Battlehammer by Bruenor's thousand, seeing him march to one of the towns with his clans men after a band of men from the town was caught stealing. They tried to extort Bruenor by placing a blockade around the mine"

Snorting Hrother drowns his mug of ale, "So what did my crazy brethren do about the fool of a man." Koinzell smirks slightly

"Dropped the tunnel beneath them and attacked from behind and the sides at the same time. The few hundred fell easily to Bruenor and his thousand dwarves and dragged the broken, beaten, and half dead man all the way back to town."

"Bruenor men were right behind him all the way their before removing his head in front of them as a warning should anyone try such a thing again."

Hrother after hearing the tale start laughing hard before slapping Koinzell on the back _hard_ before smiling wide.

"That's Bruenor alright hasn't change a bit still causing havoc and making _friends_ where he goes." After a few more mugs of ale _more like ten_, Hrother watches as Eragon manage to breakthrough Thoren guard and even then to even disarm the large man.

Eragon believing the fight over, lowers his guard only to be bullied into and rapt into a bear bug by Thoren. Who quick starts to squeeze both the air and life from Eragon.

Eragon crooks out a yield not long after. Thoren drops on the ground Eragon sharply began coughing and picking himself off the ground. Thoren reaches his large hand to Eragon who takes it as Thoren easily pulls Eragon to his feet.

Thoren starts laughing good heartedly and slapping Eragon on the back hard making Eragon wince at each one.

Eragon follow the man getting himself something to eats as a late breakfast now early lunch. Shortly after eating, Eragon began quick spars with other men beating or catching them off guard.

Seeing the signs of overconfidence growing along with arrogance forming Koinzell drowns his mug and began to walk into the ring as Eragon rest and waits for his next challenger.

As Koinzell steps into the makeshift ring Eragon's only really noticeable expression is the widening of his eyes before the smug smirk forms on his lips.

Stepping into the ring Eragon notices that Koinzell isn't drawing his sword or standing in fighting stance.

"Draw your sword already or do you plan to just stand their Koinzell?" Eragon remarks smugly at the thought of fighting and beating Koinzell in front of everyone.

After all the winning from the spars Eragon was feeling stronger than ever and wanted to prove to himself and everyone that he was better than Koinzell.

He heard the whispers behind his back how the new rider was weak or nothing more than a kid, that needed to be saved by the stranger. Eragon wanted to show how wrong they were and beating Koinzell would show them.

Koinzell only response was the raising of his eyebrow before walking over to the stack of training weapons and picking up a sword… a wooden sword at that. The Smug grin fell to be replace with a sneer at the thought of being looked down on by Koinzell as so beneath him to use a wooden sword.

_Play Music – Fight The Darkness – Two Steps From Hell – Dynasty_

Raising his sword Eragon rushes Koinzell head on before side stepping at the last minute and turning 180 degrees on his left foot and swinging in an arc to bisect Koinzell in half.

Eragon missed Arya as she walks in as Koinzell challenge Eragon but Koinzell didn't though paid it little to no mind.

Arya noticed Koinzell stance was very much like he acted neutral, neither ready nor guarded yet not unguarded either. Koinzell body was loose yet ready to spring at a moment's notice like as Eragon rush at him.

Raising his sword Koinzell blocks with the side of his Gladius waster sword, before redirecting it down and away then following up with a spinning back hand to Eragon's face.

Koinzell holds his wooden rudius design sword loosely in his left hand parallel to his chest with his legs slightly bent.

As Eragon recovers from the slap to the face hearing laughing groans before spins and charges Koinzell again just as Eragon approaches Koinzell shifts his weight onto his right back foot on his heel rolling back with Eragon's blow forcing him to over commit to the strike.

Eragon falls forward as Koinzell taps him in the back of the knee with his left foot. Eragon plummets to the floor on his back in a spin hitting his head hard on the ground.

Head ringing and dazed Eragon shakes off the dizziness and rolls over and to his feet and sneers at Koinzell before he charges in once more.

It quickly becomes a game of hit and miss with every swing, strike, slash, thrush Eragon watches helplessly as Koinzell counters, dodges, or completely side steps, backs away or ducks every blow.

Not once does Koinzell attacks only counters and most leave Eragon on his but or face plant to the ground. Eragon become bruised, battered, sweating and breathing heavily.

While Koinzell isn't even sweating at all, but breathing lightly and without have a scratch on him.

The spar had been going on for more than three hours and is barely standing but refuses to lose to Koinzell.

Koinzell had thought that by humbling Eragon that he could teach to think before he acts and to let go of the hatred and thoughts of vengeance against Durza, the King and his own weakness he saw in his eyes.

Though as the once spar now fight went on Eragon was diving deeper into his anger and letting it fuel his rage and actions.

He was faster than Eragon something that Eragon should've notice by now and it was easy to counter and dodge Eragon wild blows.

He was calm, centered, and not blindly rushing in or throwing his weight and strength into every strike. However most of all Koinzell was keeping his footing and balance, allowing him to keep his freedom of movement and to absorb and redirect Eragon's blows wherever he wanted.

To make matters worse however was now Eragon was actively trying to injury him. Knowing or realizing Koinzell sword can't seriously harm him, Eragon has become bolder and taking greater risks.

Glancing blows or leaving wide openings in his guard to allow him to get within Koinzell guard to attack. Koinzell had to pull back several times so as not to seriously hurt him when Eragon stepped forward while swung high at Eragon's head or vitals areas.

Eragon ducked or dodge but often late and if Koinzell hadn't stopped mid-swing Eragon would be blinded or have his throat caved in.

Getting tired of the now pointless fight Koinzell easily breaks through Eragon's guard after a wild overhead strike to bring his sword into Eragon's chest cracking his already bruised ribs before spinning around and moving behind Eragon and for a strike to the back of Eragon head knocking him out.

Though it was stopped by a curved sword in the hand of a lithe body with silk night black flowing hair and two slated emerald eyes. The scold on her face almost made Koinzell smirk imaging how long she must have been waiting to jump in.

"Well it seems that the she-elf still lives after all." Koinzell states in his cool emotionless monotone

"I had figured you've survived seeing how I went to all the trouble to carry you all the way here, I'd have hated to think all that work had been for nothing."

Koinzell had a small smirk at the corner of his mouth though his face mask hide it Arya could felt it and knew it was there.

"If you wanted to go a round or two you could have just asked you know." Arya sneered at the man and Arya's sword came in fast and swift.

_Play Music – Elementum – Two Steps From Hell – Dynasty_

Koinzell was quickly pushed back on the defense, as Araya came at him. Arya was much faster than Eragon and much stronger Koinzell noticed, add to that the precision of her strikes and you have a deadly opponent which Koinzell hadn't had in some time.

However as fast as Arya was she was still slower than Koinzell giving him an edge and time to block or redirect her blows. Though Koinzell had one growing problem, Arya sword was elven metal while his was just harden wood and he knew that his sword wouldn't hold up for much longer against her strikes when it was already weakened from fighting Eragon.

Getting an idea, Koinzell small smirk turned into a grin. Following Arya quick sword thrust Koinzell quickly brought his sword parallel to her sword, before stepping forward into Arya thrust letting it fly over his shoulder as Koinzell brings his hilt up into Arya sword hand forcing her to let go disarming Arya.

With a quick flick and turn of his wrist Koinzell brings his sword up and parallel to the ground across Arya chest as he pivots around behind Arya pulling her back to his chest.

Using his right hand he grasp right wrist locking it between them behind her as left arm is locked sandwiched into the valley between her breasts by his left arm and sword.

Leaning forward Koinzell brings his mouth to Arya ear. "It you wanted me to kiss you again like when I gave you the resist potion all you had to do was ask she-elf." Before lightly kissing Arya behind her ear

Arya cheeks redden slightly and her body shudders from the feeling of being kissing by the man twice even through the mask this time. As Arya remembers him pulling up his mask slightly to drink the potion and then kiss her to make her drink it.

Now though the face mask covers the lower half of his face Arya could still feel his warm lips touch her behind her ear.

The warmth in her chest and between her legs quickly caused her red cheeks to turn crimson only now in anger at the thought of what she was feeling.

Rearing her head forward then back to head but him, forcing Koinzell to let go before the blow could connect. Koinzell takes a step back turning his grin to a playful smirk followed by him quickly jumping back as Arya spins on her left foot to round house kick him.

The fury in her eyes isn't missed by any of the on lookers though no one heard what Koinzell said or seen the kiss, Hrother had his ideas but keep them to himself. Eragon could only watch in disbelieve on how fast they moved and the skill Arya and begrudgingly Koinzell fought at.

Eragon had heard from Brom how even the weakest elf could beat the strongest human though no one seem to have told Koinzell that. He watched with amazement (Arya), envy and jealous (Koinzell) as Koinzell not only beat Arya in swords but was now beating her in unarmed combat still barely breathing hard or sweating.

Arya was quick to comprehend that Koinzell was toying with her as her anger expire as the fight went on. They were both similar in height and built that they both had the same reach.

And though they were moving at the same speed Arya knew oh how she knew he was faster than her. Seeing and feeling as his holds were a little too long or his body would stay to far too close for comfort.

The wild fist fight though it was more anno hold bar with kicks, grapples, and even hair pulling where Arya tried, key word tried to grab one of Koinzell long braided in his dual braided hair style with two kunai as weights at the end.

The attempt almost ended the fight when it wrapped around Arya wrist followed by Koinzell pulling Arya off balance and falling down with Koinzell falling on top of her. Needless to say Arya wasn't going to try that again anytime soon.

As the fight progressed it became more of a dance with both weaving in and out, up and down, over and under each other. By now Arya was starting to sweat heavily and breathing hard but look in her eyes said she was nowhere near done.

Koinzell though seem to be getting faster and smoother in his movements the longer the spar went on. Koinzell was lightly sweating now though considering he had been fought two opponents back to back for more than five hours now was making many question how that was even possible.

Out of everyone only Hrother saw the signs, though Ajihad and his second in command Jormundor came in the end to see Eragon go down they were to young and never seen elves fight before to recognize what was transpiring.

Arya had never been push so hard in her life before, as elves tend to end battle and fights quickly with grace and never get in prolong conflicts if they could help it.

In the beginning it was about stopping Koinzell from humiliating Eragon more than he had already did and making him look weak in front of the Warden.

Then it was about Koinzell despicable act of kissing her when she was weakened by the poison even if that was the fastest way, as the memory refuse to leave her mind.

Making Arya act out and attack him and then he goes and kisses her again in front of everyone (though no one saw it) leaving Arya to seek retribution for what she believes for what she sees as a vile act against her honor.

Now even after all that he's done and the anger she fells towards him, though Arya is loathe to admit it she is actually enjoy the fight. Rush of adrenaline, the musky scent in the air from physical exertion in battle, and the thrill of combat fighting against a fierce opponent.

Humans were weak dwarves were strong but slow, and other elves never went all out against her for fear of harming her for who her mother is.

Then Koinzell came along and dragged out the warrior within and the woman at the same time, add to that while he's holding back yet not exploiting his advantage but staying just above her level to push Arya forward faster and harder.

Arya began to see more clearly as her body was push to the limit. She felt as if Koinzell was directing her, teaching her more than fighting, and became aware that he had tried to teach Eragon as well never always pushing yet by no means once attacking.

Before Arya even could comprehend what was happening she's was falling only to fall into the lithe muscle body of Koinzell as he catch her before she fall to ground. At first Arya thought Koinzell hit her before it dawned on her how tired and dizzy she felt.

Picking her up Arya could vaguely hear Koinzell ask were her room is to Hrother saying how she over exerted herself and need to rest for the upcoming battle. Arya tries to push off him an attempt to get to her feet but fails miserable and fell more into his chest and warmth as Koinzell carries her to her room.

Eragon tires to follow but a quick call from Angela for him to rest himself stops him cold as he realizes they only had two days till the Urgal army arrived at their door step.

_Play Music – Elven Princess – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

The whole way to her room Arya keep reminding herself that this was against her will over and over in her head as Koinzell carried her bridal style and as quit as always.

Arya hoped he would make a crude remark so her anger would flare and she'd have a reason to hit him. Though Arya knew that in her current state the hit wouldn't hurt him, although it would make her fell a whole lot better if only for a moment.

Walking into her room seeing how she ran out after overhearing that Eragon was fighting and learning about how an unknown man was able to kill five Urgal at the same time. Arya had been lucky that the mead hall wasn't too far from the living quarters, must be a dwarf thing to close to food and drink.

Koinzell set Arya on her bed and was about to walk out when he heard Arya barely ask him "_Why_?" Arya mind was rolling with questions this man had beat Eragon, killed a pack of Urgal at a rate almost unheard of, and most of all bested her an elf in combat.

Even in the time of the riders, few riders could stand up to the elves one on one without their dragon. However unlikely or impossible it maybe Koinzell had, and in fighting him herself Arya discovered just how skilled he was if only a little.

Given that Koinzell helped her by given that potion, carrying her all the way to the Varden and through it never asked for anything or had any reason to help at all. Arya though she didn't want to admit it shown her just how dependant on her elven heritage she become.

Furthermore now that she was thinking clearly he was trying to instruct Eragon though his method could have been better. The one thing that confused Arya, the one question that she couldn't understand was _why_ and without truly meaning to spoke it out loud.

Hearing Koinzell "Why what?" For the first time truly looked at him and ask the question that would change her life forever. "Why did you…"


	5. Ch05 – The Suicide Mission

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 05 – The Suicide Plan

_Play Music – Spirit Of Champions – Two Steps From Hell - Dynasty_

Eragon woke the next day to either the best or worst night sleep ever. Falling asleep had been easy staying asleep not so much, with the arches and pains from yesterdays spars mostly Koinzell. Add his strange dream and you get a combination for misfortune.

Though the pain unwelcome it was the dream that keep him from sleeping. It started simply enough Eragon was walking through an forest with very tall, thick and old trees, in the distance Eragon heard singing but it wasn't in a language he could comprehend.

As Eragon continued to walk Eragon keep wondering why Saphira wasn't with him for some reason he didn't understand. Eragon after on foot for an unknown amount of time came out of the forest into a immense clearing where a raised ledge overlooking what seem to a vast valley with no bottom.

When Eragon approach the edge of the cliff face he could see thick white mist spanning out from the cliff and far below. He heard waves in the distance that seem to calm him, then like a whisper on the wind Eragon heard a call.

Though he knew it was in dragon tongue and couldn't or shouldn't understand he knew that it was calling out to him telling him to come, to go to Ellesmera.

The voice then became louder and was soon a mighty roar of a dragon calling another and Eragon could see a dragon through the mist and heard Saphira roaring as if to answer the call. When Eragon awoke he was sweating profusely and gasping for air.

Just before the dream ended taking a step towards the edge when he was pushed over, turning around as he fell Eragon could just make out Koinzell two crimson eyes and a large black shadowy figure behind him as Eragon fell into the mist and awoke.

Eragon had no idea why Koinzell was in his dream but knew somehow what the dream meant. It was a call of a rider, a summoning for Eragon to go to that place that he knew of but had never been. Eragon tried to remember the name of the place but lost it when he woke up. Though Eragon knew he'd end up going their sooner or later.

Why'll Eragon slept a change in destiny had happened, in addition to a new tale was being made.

- Previous Night Arya Quarters -

_Play Music – Men Of Honor – Two Steps From Hell – Heaven_

"Why did you help Eragon or save him and Murtagh from the Urgal or even lead them to the Varden for that Matter." Arya ask desperately before asking another question not even waiting for answer

"I fought you I know how skill you really are regardless of how well you hide it, I don't know truthfully how strong you really are. Although I do know that someone as skilled as you are doesn't do such a thing without a reason." Arya cries out almost rambling, demanding, needing to know why Koinzell is their when he doesn't need to be or should be.

The whole time Arya never letting her eyes stray from his. In almost a whisper Arya asks the real question that had been on her mind since that night in the cave while she drifted between life and death. "Why did you save me?"

Koinzell doesn't answer tight away just continues to lock eyes with Arya. It's been more than twenty year since he did anything as impulsive as this. He blames Bruenor for that, his quick to anger and action and faster to grab his axe and run into danger to save and protect his friends.

Damn dwarf is going to be the death of him one of these days, too much like his old self for his own good. But for the first time in a long time Koinzell wonders if it's time to act and stop just reacting.

All this trouble because two humans, a she-elf and a fledgling dragon stop by his fire needing help. Seem there is a part of his old self Naruto Uzumaki still in him after all.

When the stupid dwarf hears about all the trouble I got myself in will probably never let me live it down. Either that or complain I didn't call for him and took all the fun for myself. Thinking back Bruenor is so never going to let me live this down.

Stupid dwarf sighing Koinzell is the first to break eye contact. Sitting down Koinzell locks eyes with Arya and change is instantly noticeable.

_Play Music – Forever More – Two Steps From Hell – Heaven_

The once cold empty eyes now had a spark of life in their crimson deeps, beneath that endless sea of loneliness that seem to swallow Arya in and pull at her heart.

"It's been a long awhile since anyone asked me that before almost twenty year since I met a rather stubborn dwarf in a frozen and forsaken land." Turning facing to the north, as if Koinzell could see through the rock and stone of the mountain, before looking back at Arya

"There really wasn't much of a reason why I choose to save you from the poison or carry you all the way here to the Varden. At the same time as for saving the two misfits brothers well that about not letting you die after slowing the poison and those two seem to attract more trouble than I did we I was their age and that's saying something."

Koinzell remarks with a small chuckle, "Saving your life, well just seem to be my lot in life to be saving people and helping those in need, no matter how much I may try to prevent it."

With a shrug "I always seem to be at the right time when mu help is needed, not to mention that their usually a beautiful woman involved which is just a bonus in my book." Koinzell says with a small smirk

Arya didn't know what to say to that, here was a guy that just saved her life just because he was there and couldn't let her died knowing he could prevent it all without any thought for himself or for a reward.

"Who are you Koinzell the_ Blade Master_, you speak with wisdom beyond your youthful appearance would suggest. Just who are you really Koinzell?"

For the first time since his rebirth Koinzell let down his empty façade and a small fox like grin was on his face, while his voice was the same monotone, there was mischievousness to it.

And though his face was mostly devoid of emotion even with the grin but it was Koinzell eyes that were truly different they danced with fire and held an unfathomable inferno of emotion that his body has forgotten but his eyes remember all too well.

It was the first time Arya understood the meaning that the eyes were the window to the soul. "If you want to know who I am you'll have to know who I was, to that end you will have to give me something in return."

Arya was lost in the emotions in his crimson eyes and barely registered the question before answering like in a trance. "What do you want?"

Leaning closer so their faces were inches apart, Koinzell move forward as if to kiss Arya before tilting to the side and whispering in Arya ear. "A kiss…"

_Play Music – Heart – Two Steps From Hell – Heaven_

Arya Awoke refreshed after a good night's rest before remembering the night before and a light blush cover her cheeks whether in embarrassed or anger even she didn't know which.

Arya could recall staring at Koinzell in shock at the request, he wanted a kiss, and Koinzell wanted _her_ to kiss him as payment for the knowledge about his past. Arya could still hear him laughing though lightly as it was and that damn smirk she knew was there as she kicked him out of her room.

Arya buried her head in her pillow trying and failing to forget his small smile on his face behind his mask as Koinzell left her room. She was about to fall back asleep hoping to wake later and the night before was a really bad dream, only for a knock on her door and a call for her.

Recognizing the voice as Trianna waiting for her permission to enter with a quick enter from Arya, Trianna entered. Trianna had medium length back hair and blue eyes and a wry mouth, what many believe was from always looking so smug about everything.

Arya was already seating on the side of the bed and in no mode to chat. Arya plainly ask what this was about not truly liking or disliking the human woman but can think of many things batter to do like knocking a smirk off a certain silver hair nomad.

Trianna seeing Arya indifference, Trianna promptly explained that a war council was being assembled to organize their defense before leaving not wanting to aggravate the elf anymore then she already may have.

After Trianna left Arya swiftly changed before heading to the meeting hall. That was just a bulky room, with an outsized table, and a map of the city and tunnels covering it.

_Play Music – Hope – Two Steps From Hell – Heaven_

Arya it seems wasn't the last though nor was she the first seeing silver hair, black facemask Koinzell stand next to and behind Hrother as Ajihad began the overview of what they were up against.

"The Kull (Urgal) forces are estimated to be more than ten thousand strong not counting any Ra'zac or other minions Durza may have with him." Ajihad states grimly yet sternly not liking the odds one bit

"Why most of their forces focus is heavy close range brawlers, there are archers, crossbow and spears users as well. They don't have horses though that would matter little in our defense."

With a resolute express on his face, "Even with all the Varden forces and the dwarves out combined force is barely half theirs."

With a nod from Hrother to acknowledge the estimated number of their battle strength Ajihad explained the battle plan. "Hrother and I have gone over the map of the city and mines and agreed to collapse all but three main tunnels leading to the city."

Eragon deciding to give his input raise his voice to be heard, "Why not just collapse all the tunnels so we need only have to fight them in the main chamber?"

Hrother snort at the idea, "Bah that may seem like a good idea to you young rider till ten thousand Kull roll over the mountain pass with that foul wizard right behind them, may as well surrender the city, be far less foolish then to face them all at once."

Countering Eragon poor battle plan, "You may be able to fly away with that dragon if it get to tough but this be are home and we have no where run boy." Hrother countered before Ajihad continued as Eragon sneer at the jab that he would run

"We will split our forces with five hundred dwarves and two hundred men for each tunnel and then have the remaining fifteen hundred dwarves covering the two lower passes, with five hundred men backing either side if need be in reserve."

Ajihad silence for a few moments letting those their processes the plan before continuing, "The remaining Varden numbering just over fifteen hundred along with all our archers, cavalry and the rider and Saphira will over the main chamber at the surface."

As Ajihad finished and look to everyone seeing the grim look Ajihad felt that this may just be the end of the resistance, "That strategy will fail and you'll all die."

Spoke an empty monotone Koinzell behind Hrother leaning against the wall drawing everyone attention to him. Ajihad both angry and frustrated that someone was questioning his will plan out strategy, most of all Koinzell.

Since Ajihad didn't want the man here since he wasn't involved in neither this matter nor their defense. It wasn't his fight and although thankful to him for bringing the new rider Eragon and Arya safely to the Varden.

Koinzell was at best a wild card and at worst a distraction that the Varden didn't need right now with the upcoming battle, "And what prey tell would a outsider, an nomad know about defending a city let alone why my combat approach will fail?"

_Play Music – Starvation – Two Steps From Hell – Illusions_

Ajihad remarked evenly with a hint of anger at being call out looking to Hrother to silence his guest. Koinzell turned to Ajihad after briefly catching Arya stare.

"Splitting your forces is good and all however what will you do if only three thousand enter the tunnels and more than seventy-five thousand storm through the pass into the heart of the city."

"With a mere thousand or so holding the choke points at five hundred on each side and a little over one thousand Varden and five hundred archers and calvary against the full force of Durza's Kull horde?"

With his monotone voice most now got a full picture of just how grave the situation really was and the weight with Koinzell straight forward breaking apart Ajihad defense plan and just how outnumbered they were.

Even Eragon and Saphira who was listening through Ajihad thought Ajihad plan seem sound till Koinzell literally tore it apart what Ajihad strategy foretold for them.

Ajihad himself was losing his composure as he heard Koinzell basically reword his defense plan but knew that was the only plan they had seeing as they couldn't pull men back from the tunnels without leaving them exposed if a large force does come through them.

"Then what would you have us do then, after all it's not like you have a better plan let alone are even involved, this isn't even your fight." Koinzell scrutinize over and around the room seeing varies reactions to Ajihad statement before sighing and rising up so he was no longer leaning against the wall.

Standing in a loose stance Koinzell scans the room looking at Eragon, then resting on Arya. Eragon was like his younger self mixed with Sasuke all in one, with the drive to prove himself to everyone, to show how strong he was and bent on revenge against Durza and the King.

Murtagh acted more like Sasuke as a whole, and the act he portrayed more indifference and less empathy though it was buried by his painful past that he was trying to run away from and leave behind at the same time.

Eragon's was more directed at his jaded view of the world that everything was either good or evil. Like he had been native to everything when he was younger, however he carries Sasuke's thrive for vengeance and dislike for those he views as a threat or shown that they are stronger than him believing it should be his.

Arya was both easier and harder to read at the same time. Arya held a desire to see world outside her home. And prove that not all elves were alike, cold and indifferent to the world. She also carries a strong desire to prove to herself that she is more than her birthright.

Koinzell knew this because he'd seen it in another princess that wanted to prove she was more than just a figurehead. Returning Ajihad hard look, with one of indifference

"If you don't want me here that fine by me I'll leave only to return many years later to place a marker on your tombstone." Koinzell said with little thought or reaction

"Life hard for most and easier for others, furthermore like I told Eragon then Arya I dislike letting and watching others dying in front of me when I can prevent it." Looking between the two

"If you don't want my help just saw so and I'll leave now seeing I rather not watch you all get slaughtered or enslaved."

While the dwarf king was taken aback by the response, Ajihad was downright baffled taking a quick glance around to what was once looks or unrest and uneasiness by the Varden was now looks of understanding for the way he acted. The dwarves wore a mixture of awe and respect with looks of gratitude that Ajihad didn't comprehend.

What Ajihad didn't know was dwarves had a deep respect to do what right to them even if others saw it as foolish or reckless. If a band of humans or elves saw one of their own cut off, and vastly outnumbered they would fallback in belief that their sacrifice was worth it.

However dwarves would charge right in axes high, roaring and sing to their dwarven gods, for they rather live and die with them, then live in the shame of running and leaving them to die knowing they may have been able to prevent it.

For the one left behind was their friend and no dwarf would leave behind one of their own if they could help it. All dwarves stood a little straighter hearing his declaration some ready to call him out if Ajihad denied his help, Hrother included.

"And what would you want in return obviously you won't just help the Varden for nothing?" Smirking slightly Ajihad stares down Koinzell

"The Varden nothing at all, the dwarves well I don't think Bruenor would think too kindly of his friend letting his cousin and kin die to some smelly Kull." Koinzell states evenly

"However not that you mention it there is something I would like." Tensely Ajihad asks, "And that would be?"

Looking to Eragon and seeing him tense almost brings small smirk Koinzell in to a grin…almost, before he looks back at Ajihad

"After the battle once Eragon and Saphira are rested… you plan to have him go to learn with the elves deep into the Du Weldervarden in the woodland to the city of Ellesmera were none but the elves dwell." Receiving many wide eyed looks from most gathered about stuff a strange request.

Ajihad letting go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding, "Why would you even want to go there, not anything there meant for outsiders or non-elves?"

Koinzell smirked long gone behind his mask seem to lose what little emotion he was showing instantly like it was never there, "My business is my own… I would just ask for a guide there seeing as I know the direction well enough and could find my way there by myself but prefer not to overstay my welcome longer then need be in the Elven Lands."

Receiving nods all around at the simply but strange request Ajihad ask Koinzell to tell them his plan, "I have fought with the Kull before not just on the mountain and seeing that most Kull are between six to eight feet tall Durza won't waste his force and will only send his younger of his forces into the tunnels."

"Which is narrow and with a low ceiling, slowing their advance greatly. It also makes it hard for the Varden men and women who are not use to fight underground at a far bigger disadvantage then they already are." Spoken even and without any emotion like it was easy to see

"Have five hundred dwarves from the center passage split between the left and right passages, seven hundred and fifty battle harden dwarves shouldn't have any problem stopping the kill advance, more than likely have to spend weeks cleaning out the tunnels to clear out all the died Urgals." Causing many dwarves Hrother included to laugh in knowing how true that maybe

"What about the center passage then?" Ajihad questioned.

"Have the remaining the remaining dwarves hold the choke points seeing as they know this city inside and out, instead of supporting your forces below. Have the archers take up positions behind the dwarves overlooking the main battleground where they can offer better support."

"The cavalry will run a wedge through the middle of the Kull horde cutting a path and further dividing their forces. Saphira will spearhead the cavalries charge through the center then pull back to engage Durza once he shows himself." Koinzell finishes evenly turning to Ajihad

"As for the middle passage leave that to me base on the map and what I saw, the Kull will only be able to attack with at most three of them side by side shouldn't take me long at all." Ajihad, Eragon, Saphira, and the Varden wondered about his sanity

While the dwarves were practically roaring with laugher at the genius of the plan and how crazy Koinzell must be at just the idea of holding the center passage alone, let alone taking them all out.

Hrother was remembering a time hearing about Bruenor's and his great grandfather did something similar long ago. He was almost tempted to join him before remembering that he had a place to be in holding the choke points as if they fell the dwarves in the lower tunnels would be cut off and attacked from both sides.

Just than Hrother could have swore he saw a scared red breaded dwarf next to Koinzell reading to fight right beside him in the foolish quest, before shaking it off.


	6. Ch06 – Before the Storm

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 06 – Before the Storm

_Play Music - Color The Sky – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

The rest of the war council went by in a flash with commanders and captains getting their placements with follow up strategies and civilians evacuation routes.

All the while one lone female elf couldn't stop thinking how dim-witted one silver hair man was and couldn't figure out why it bother her so much the thought of him died or dying alone in that dark passage.

Arya was torn, she was angry at the fact that she was removed from the front lines to command the archers an important task seeing as they the only support for the vastly outnumbered Varden and Dwarves.

However a part of her that she didn't comprehend wanted to fight alongside Koinzell in the center passage. Arya knew she wasn't as strong as Koinzell but knew she could help at the least.

That small part of Arya when remembering the thought of dying caused her chest to tighten and a sickening feeling she refuse to acknowledge. Which alternate from pain at the thought of Koinzell dying, to anger and irritation at the fact he hadn't ask anyone for help, and that small part was wondering why he didn't ask _her_.

The meeting was over before she realized it with Arya barely paying it any attention. Eragon tried to says something to her but Arya saw Koinzell slip out the back after talking to Hrother causing Arya to frown which Eragon misinterpret his asking if she wanted to join him in getting something to eat with him and talk.

Arya missing it completely turned briefly to Eragon giving a flat "_No_" that left no room for argument before storming off to find that poor bastard that many believe as they saw Arya pass in a fury of anger.

It did take Arya long to catch up to Koinzell he wasn't exactly moving in a hurry as Araya was to catch him. Moving quick turn a corner following him and give him a piece of her mind on how ridiculous and suicidal he's plan to defend the center passage alone is.

Though Arya saw Koinzell she always seem to be just out of reach as he keep turned moving through a passageway or going up stairs, and around another corner. It didn't take long before she figured out that Koinzell was heading to what many called Hrother climb.

It was nothing more than a couple of twists and turns up a steep staircase to reach the top of the mountain overlooking the city and valley and much of the area around the mountain. Arya had never been up there, never having the need before.

Will till now that is as Koinzell gingerly walked up the last of the long staircase and opens a heavy door without any effort and gracefully moves out to the cliff face. Arya saunter after him but stops in the doorway at seeing both the view of the valley and the backdrop of Koinzell looking up at the half moon just beginning to rise into the sky as night fell over the land.

_Play Music – Fortress of Seduction – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

To Arya, Koinzell seem to glow with a silvery amethyst aura, leaving her shunned at the sight at how regal and otherworldly he looked. Arya was broken from her staring causing her to blush slightly which she would utterly deny if asked and say it was the cold wind, when Koinzell spoke to her.

"You may as well come outside instead of standing in the doorway staring at me." Koinzell plainly

"I mean you went to all that effort to follow me up here and all." Though his monotone was still their Arya picked up the teasing tone in the way Koinzell said it.

Anger her flaring, and with her cheeks tinting red at being caught having followed him Arya stormed outside to stand next to Koinzell arms crossed under her breast and not to happy look on her face glaring at him.

Koinzell just smirked slightly at how easy it was to tease the elf, which made Arya anger explode in rage feeling him smirking behind that damn mask. Grabbing his cloak and pulling him forward so their faces were nearly touching catching Koinzell slightly off guard and with her eyes blazing with fury.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Arya shouted out animatedly

"Thiers's no way you can hold center passage all alone by yourself for long. And for what a _guide_ that you say you don't even need to help just because you can." Arya nearly yelled

Koinzell lean forward so their forehead almost touched, "You better be careful she-elf that almost sounded like you were concerned for my health." Koinzell moved back

"One might think you were worried about me dying. But don't worry you're little head she-elf dying is quite painful and I'm not into the whole pain thing so I'll pass on dying tomorrow."Fuming Arya nearly succumbs to the very strong desire to sock the jerk in the face for his aloft attitude.

"Why would I be worried about your sorry ass?" Arya said heatedly

"And stop calling me that, I have a name you suicidal bastard." Koinzell now with a full fox like grin

"Then how about sapling since you elves live among trees or little elf seeing your so young and all." Koinzell said evenly and sarcastically

Losing the urge to punch him Arya now want to bash his face in. "I have a name you fool and it's Arya!" With eyes full of fury

"And what a beautiful name it is." Koinzell says deeply with underlining emotion for the first time. "It too bad you didn't say so sooner?"

Koinzell says off handedly breaking Arya from her rant and letting go of his cloak and stepping back confused, "But other people have said my name so there no way you didn't know it?"

Koinzell shrug somewhat, "True enough." He says looking at the moon then back to Arya, "However you never told me your name or introduce ourselves now did we…?"

With a slight bow, "I'm Koinzell the Blair Meister of the Blackwing School of Swordsmanship." Rising up again Koinzell finishes, "It's a pleasure to meet you Arya of Ellesmera of the elven kin."

Arya was taken back stunned by the formal introduction taking a few moments before she was able to reply. "Uh…you too… I mean it's a nice to meet you as well Koinzell of the Blackwing."

Arya spoke after recovering from her shock and improper response before giving a formal one, "Why didn't you ask for any help…the chance of you surviving even as skill as you are, isn't that high."

"At the very least have some of the dwarves cover your back." Koinzell gives her a small smile

"I believe that would be unwise. While the dwarves are skilled true enough, none of them have fought beside me or seen me fight before." Koinzell explains

"They lack the finesse required to fight with me and would only get in the way more than anything else." Koinzell tone was light and even

Koinzell turns from looking at the moon to Arya, "Besides that's not why you're so perturbed, nor why you are so upset with me defending the center passage."

Looking into Arya eyes Koinzell concludes," I would have thought you would have relished at the chance to finally be rid of a troublesome guy like me?"

Arya started to answer but stopped realizing that she didn't really know why nor could she voice it, either way choose to change the topic, "Why do you want to go to Ellesmere anyways?"

Turning back to the moon Koinzell lets the previous question go, "Why so interested in me, thought you hated me?"

Arya reply wasn't immediate, "Of course I do." Arya said looking away from Koinzell, "Whatever gave you the impression I didn't." Stating more to herself then to him

Koinzell choose not to comment on that it was Arya who complain about him dying earlier after all. "My business there is like I said my own… I simply have an inquiry I need to ask someone there. Once I do I will leave the elven lands, I mean no harm to the elves nor do I plan to get involved in another stupid war."

"Once my business is done I leave and your never have to see or hear from me again." He looks back at Arya, as she turned to face him with a conflicted look on her face.

Though Arya didn't know why the thought of never seeing the enigma swordsman again was vastly unsettling to her and she knew somehow that if she did let him just go, she would never him again once he left.

"I've have seen enough bloodshed for two life times don't really care to see more than I already have." Arya gaining a thoughtful and yet confused glance at him

"Then why are you helping the Varden against the Urgal, Kull, and Durza?" Koinzell had to some extent a puzzle look in his eyes

"Whatever gave you the impression that I was helping the Varden? The Varden are providing me a guide through the Du Weldenvarden forest, thus saving me time of having to find the way myself. The fact it make it easier to get Gildrien permission to enter is just a bonus." Koinzell states matter of factily

Koinzell stands up seeing both he and Arya had ended up seating down on the edge and the cool breeze was getting colder. Why'll he was use to much colder climate and not much of a problem he notice that Arya was shivering slightly.

Offering his hand to Arya helping her to her feet, "Only a dwarf would built a city inside what was once an active volcano and make a staircase to the summit with a wide area on top." Koinzell remark as they both walk gingerly back inside.

Arya turns back at the door and pause for a moment before continuing inside and down the long staircase, "I was told it was once a land place for riders to land and takeoff to enter the city, though with the fall of the riders it not in much use any more."

Koinzell nods at Arya remembering Hrother saving something along those lines only about his personal stairway to the skies. Koinzell turns down a sided passage to the dwarven quarters with a small wave over his shoulder as he walks to his room.

"See you around Svit-kona perhaps if you or I live past tomorrow we will meet again." Koinzell turns to look over at Arya

"Assuming we don't kill each other next time we fight, though you should raise your guard on you right and lower it on your left so your rear flank isn't so exposed." Koinzell remarks leaving a stunned, then angry Arya in his wake at both complimenting her then insulting her fighting style all in sentence.

Arya storms to her room arguing and grumbling the whole way for even being concern for the fool and already had forgotten the worry about him dying… for the moment anyway.


	7. Ch07 – Battle for Farthen Dur

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 07 – Battle for Farthen Dur

_Play Music - Invincible – Two Steps From Hell - Power Of Darkness_

The battle hadn't even started and Koinzell was already bored, though that's the problem with living so long the joys of the waiting for the foolish enemies to charge blinding at you to their doom gets old real fast.

It didn't help that he could hear them marching right for him… twenty minutes ago.

Koinzell was half tempted to lob an explosive tipped arrow down the passage but was worried that would stop their advance and he have to wait even longer.

Once his red glowing eyes locked in the infravision saw the Urgals storm around the corner Koinzell didn't even wait before notching an arrow and letting it fly. He started lobbing normal arrows that were pitch black wooden shaft with silver feathers and black metallic arrowhead which was a mixture of ebony, steel, and diamond dust.

While was no simply task to forge his enchanted quiver always made more four of his specially crafted arrows each. It took Koinzell months to get the seals, runes, and arrows made and ready for the spells and enchanting, totaling to over five years of work.

While his quiver showed twenty arrows inside was it actually is forty arrows. Two of each of his ten sets of arrows was stored in a pocket space. One to make a magical replacement, while the other to replace the one that was fired. So there would be a few microseconds of a delay at most for it to replenish its supply.

It was after nearly ten laboriously long minutes of lobbing arrows after arrows with the Urgal charging blindly through the passage till they were within sight of Koinzell.

Koinzell choose this hallway for two reasons, one it was more than two hundred meters in distance end to end and mostly as the crow flies with a twenty percent slope going up to him.

The second was be removing the torches only in the hallway the Urgal normal vision in darkness was piss poor at best allowing Koinzell to kill more than one-sixth of their numbers before then even saw him.

As they reach twenty meters Koinzell switch to a spiral white bone tipped design arrowhead arrow. This was his bone splitter, made from the harden bone of the died Jubi (don't ask how he got it you don't want to know) it was made to pierce its target and the next and the one after that and further depending on how much power and speed Koinzell put into it once he release the arrow.

More than half an hour later Koinzell could long since hear the battle on the surface. It had taken almost ten minutes after switching arrows for them to reach him.

From there it was all sword swipes cutting axes, clubs, armors, swords, and limbs against less than half of the force that had been sent in the passage.

While Koinzell may have lost the ability to release chakra outside his body to do any ninjutus, inside and around his body was another matter entirely. Using fire manipulation on his sword cauterize the wounds stopping blood loss so their wasn't a massive pool of blood on the ground.

Which was why even though Koinzell had been fighting for more than forty-five minutes, their not a drop of blood on him to neither show for it nor the hordes of Urgals he killed and were scattered around him.

Killing the last Urgal near him, Koinzell flicks his wrist as if to remove any blood on his sword. Though there wasn't any there more a habit so his sword was always clean as it could be in a battle.

Sheathing his sword then redrawing his bow Koinzell picks off the stragglers in the back to see them all dead before letting out a sigh. That almost too easy though knew Bruenor he still complain how the stupid elf was always stealing all the action and having all the fun.

_Play Music – Allure – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

Koinzell was broken out of his musing when he sensed a distress in Arya magical energy, though the marker that he placed on her if she was endanger that he put on Arya during their spar but hoping never to need to use it.

He remembered many praising his sperm donor of a father for his flying thunder god jutus, though Koinzell wasn't among them. While he could do it seeing as he still knew the blueprints for it and was a seal grandmaster he knew better than to.

The technique had too many holes and drawbacks. You always needed to have a marker like in the tri-prong kunai or a premade one time pager tags. Second was the distance the farther you go the more chakra that's required and even short jumps not only drains chakra but causes mental exhaustion.

And third was the one that no one released or even knew about but his dumb ass _father,_ the skill gave the user the speed to move at three-fourths the speed of light leaving an impress that the user flashed away.

However the user is not immune to the g-forces placed on the body by traveling at such a speed. Causing extreme damage to the body and pain with prolong use, like fractured and cracked ribs, bones and even ruptured blood vessels.

He must have been on some heavy pain meds with how much he using it. My version doesn't require a marker unless it outside of his line of sight or if I haven't been or seen it before.

Using seals and magical runes removes the last two drawbacks to negligible at best. While he was use to traveling at high speed when not in line of sight and using a marker to go to a place he can't see, has the side effect of numbing his whole body temporary.

While not a problem for long it leaves Koinzell only able to attack and defend with just his sense of sight and hearing for a few minutes to at most three. With a grunt at the sharp spike of pain, as Koinzell flashes away in a silver streak to the battle above.

_Play Music – Forsaken – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

Arya had fought before and while the Urgal and Kull forces weren't hard to kill one on one or even three on one. The sheer quantity of them coming in dozens upon dozens began to overwhelm her and the Varden.

Koinzell plan had worked flawless in cutting their numbers down and given them a chance. The archers were a blessing to the troop below and Arya now knew why Koinzell had them placed behind the dwarves.

They could support both backs and flanks along with backup for when the dwarves became overwhelmed. Everything was going smoothly and the Varden seem to be holding them back at least till he arrived.

_Play Music – Flameheart – Two Steps From Hell – Dynasty_

Durza walked behind and among his army lobbing fireballs, lightning bolts and magical attacks everywhere. He carried a sword and held a crazy look in his eyes and kill anything even his own troops if they got in his way.

Directing her bow Arya shot straight and true at Durza heart but missed when Durza jumped back. Ayra quickly ordered all the archers to target him.

Durza just laugh madly at her attempt before conjuring two shadowy fireballs, one in each hand before throwing them at the archers on both sides. With a quick shout of "Scatter" to all the archers Arya and many others jumped down the steep slope rolling and tumbling down to the battlefield below.

Arya was luckier than most with her graceful movements down the slope and her catlike reflexes as she enter the battle below. From their Arya slowing worked her way to Durza through the thongs of bodies, the blood, dead, and dying.

Arya heard more than saw Eragon fighting with Spahira against Durza and his shadowy dragon like beast before she saw Saphira go down low enough for Eragon to jump off and fight Durza on the ground.

Saphira took to the air but was injured from the arrows and the magical assault from Durza and the Kull and eventually went down. Though not before taking out the shadow beast as she did, followed by a hard landing on the rocky floor.

By the time Arya reach Durza she was able to see Saphira down unmoving after trying to get Eragon away from Durza. Eragon was heavily injured from his fight with Durza and with everything her had been through, but couldn't get the killing blow.

Arya was out of arrows but saw a Kull with some but having lost too much ground trying to get three and was distracted realizing to late that she surrounded on all sides completely and little help to Eragon now.

It was difficult enough fighting so many when they were so large and had such a long reach only made worse through their growing numbers. Arya was in the heat of battle and missed the Urgal slip through her guard leaving her barely time to block, knocking her sword wide and leaving Arya rear flank wide open for the Kull behind her.

Arya was off balance and barely saw a flash of silver behind her out of the corner of her eye but didn't have time to dwell on it as she was so focused on reforming her footing and restoring her guard.

Though Arya couldn't ignore the slender arm that went around her waist or the warm heavy breath in her ear as the arm pulled her closer to the person chest, "I told you to watch your rear flank she-elf."

Hearing Koinzell unmistakable monotone voice Arya almost sigh in relief that he was there before getting angry for him calling her a she-elf again. However before Arya could yell at him Koinzell spun Arya and himself around three hundred and sixty degrees in a full circle with Koinzell black blade out slashing and cutting the mass of Urgal and Kull to pieces.

By the time Arya registered she was off the ground she was back where she was before with Koinzell letting go and all the surrounding enemies died. With a quick flick of wrist the blood was shook off his blade before he sheath it and drew his bow and a spiral bone tip arrow and taking aim at Durza.

Eragon and Durza were in a clash of blades moving all over the place with Eragon never staying in one place too long otherwise Durza would unleash his magic and keeping Durza close and engage with a sword prevent his spell casting.

Arya consider herself a expert shot with a bow but in the flash and clash of blades couldn't hit Durza anymore than Eragon at this distance. Koinzell though seem to completely ignore everything around him as he watch Eragon and Durza clash.

What Arya didn't know was since Koinzell body was numb what would have been a easy shot by reading the wind was now all about sight and muscle memory. If Koinzell put too much force into the shot it would go through Durza into Eragon.

Without reading the wind he was still able to hit Durza just not in the heart as easily, releasing his breath then breathing in slowly as he pull back the bowstring, focusing on the target, followed by releasing his breath as the lets the arrow fly.

The arrow soars through the air piecing into and through any Urgal or Kull that got near or were in the way. Ripping a hole in them to soar pass them to penetrate deep into Durza back and into his heart.

Eragon seeing Durza stunned stabs his sword in his sword as well, causes Durza to scream in pain before dying. The shockwave knocks Eragon back where he lands near the down Saphira.

The Urgal and Kull horde without Durza influence began to lose focus many fleeing or just going wild and attacking everything open abandonment. With the death of Durza the Varden and the dwarves cheer and charge the disorganized Urgal and Kull horde that was in shambles.

Arya seeing the battle won turns to Koinzell who strangely hasn't moved, and then as if his strings were cut Koinzell arms fall limp at his sides. Arya starts towards him confused till she notices the growing crimson red appearing in his light tan cloak and the pool of thick red blood beneath him.

_Play Music – Mercy in Darkness – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

As Koinzell knees buckle and he starts falling back only for Arya to rush up behind him to catch him as he falls down. Arya quickly unbuckles his cloak and turns Koinzell on his side.

Arya at first thought the wound was from fighting in the tunnel till she remembers that his cloak was just starting now turning red with blood and that's when Arya realizes the only time they were close enough to hurt him was when he was shielding her from behind.

No soon does Arya realize that as she turns to were the circle of dead Urgal and Kull with a thick red life giving liquid was leading directly to where Koinzell lay. He had protected her, shielded Arya with his body. Before the words even started Arya was already had her small hands trying to slow the blood lose as she began to heal him.

Only once Arya started to heal Koinzell did she realize how severe his injury was as the deep slashes were bad enough but the stab wound in his back was the worst. That cause Arya to remember Koinzell telling her to watch her flank and she didn't even listen so self-confident in her skills and abilities that she didn't even take his advice seriously.

It wouldn't be till Hrother and the dwarves running over to help and asking her if she was ok seeing as she had been crying the whole time without even realizing it.


	8. Ch08 – Sun & Moon

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto or any other reference story or music

The Last Rider

Chapter - 08 - Sun & Moon

_Play Music - Falling Fast – Avril Lavigne _

It had been almost a day since the battle ended and the cleanup of the dead, wounded and bodies of the Urgal and Kull would take days if not weeks to finish. Leaving quite an awhile before the Varden and the dwarves will they recover from loses during the battle.

Both Eragon and Saphira had serious wounds but thanks to Angela and several of the dwarven healers they would make a full recovery if not at least a few scars.

Arya wounds were treated begrudgingly seeing as she refused to leave Koinzell bedside as she treated and healed his injuries and grave wounds. The dwarves had offer her their help in healing his wounds however Arya turned down their aid saying it was her responsibility seeing as Koinzell saved her.

Arya and the dwarves wanted to remove Koinzell mask however a warning from Hrother stopped them saying how Koinzell wears it for a reason and they had not the right to remove it just to check for an injury they knew he didn't have.

Thus the dwarves and Hrother left Koinzell in Arya capable care and she stayed vigilant over Koinzell and watching him rest. It was a few hours after the dwarves left did Arya realize that it was night again as the moonlight began to shine into the room and onto Koinzell.

As Arya saw it she was about to get up and close the window so he wouldn't catch a cold too. When suddenly Koinzell body seem to glow white like he was absorbing the moonlight and his paler skin returned to normal light tone and his wounds began healing rapidly, and his breathing return to normal.

After about fifteen minutes the light which was now a light white aura around Koinzell began dissipating from around him, leaving him fully healed a few moments later Koinzell opened his crimson eyes and briefly look around before setting on Arya.

"I told you to watch your back… I can't always be around to save you she-elf…" With a sigh Koinzell sits up slowly causing the cover to fall off him revealing his chest and the large '_X' _shaped scar in the center of it and varies others all over his back, arms as the binding began coming off.

Though Arya didn't really see the old wounds, as she simply stares at Koinzell as he turns and move about, just stares into his deep crimson eyes.

It was only then did Arya comprehend how worried she was, and without even consciously understanding it she was already moving to wrap her arms around his neck and pulling his face mask down as her hands caress his face and kissing Koinzell without any reservations.

Arya couldn't fathom what she was doing once she was kissing Koinzell and as Koinzell deepened the kiss Arya let out a gasp moaning into it, did she come to the simple conclusion that she may just be falling for him.

_Play Music - Sun & Moon – Two Steps From Hell - SkyWorld_

It was raining heavily outside with the sound of thunder and lightning leaving the Varden and the dwarves the time to account for the injured in addition to healing their wounds and mourn those that have fallen as the full weight of the battle was setting in.

However in one lone room lightning and magic of a different sort was going on between two people as they tried to get as close to each other as physically as they possible two people could.

As Arya deepened the kiss putting all her repressed emotions into it, Koinzell felt almost overwhelmed with the raw emotions that he was feeling from Arya.

Neither noticed the flash of light or heard the boom of thunder as the storm outside began, already too lost in the sea of emotions, of pain, loneliness, sorrow, lost, desire, and an emotion either thought they would ever fell or allow themselves to feel.

Arya hands weren't idle during their kiss, as her fingers move through Koinzell silver white silk like hair with abandonment not being able or desiring to stop anytime soon.

Arya notice how soft it was, almost like fur but also smooth like the finest silk. As her hands exploration on their downwards descend Arya felt something she missed in her rush to remove his facemask.

Koinzell ears weren't normal size human ears but shaped more akin to elves pointed and elongated. Now understanding dawn on her why he worn the lower half facemask, his looks were very similar to an elf.

Arya didn't know if Koinzell was an elf or one of the very rare half elves, however at that moment didn't really care as her hands continued their journey down over his ears and through his hair once more as stars and light danced in her eyes as their long first kiss finally came to an end when both ever so slowly came up for air.

Koinzell hadn't been kissed like that in a long time, the last three people who did long since passed into the next life long ago.

Both Koinzell and Arya were breathing heavily and their eyes were clouded over with want and desire but Koinzell was use to suppressing his desires didn't want to push Arya farther than she was ready to go.

Elves lived long lives and choose their partners carefully, knowing that rarely do elves select another after their partner dies and even then it mostly physical with very little emotion as they usually tend to bond for life.

And after the flood of emotion and spark just now didn't know if Arya wanted something more or just a physical release as both of them had very dissimilar goals and knew very little about the other.

However Arya didn't share Koinzell hesitation nor did she give him time to back away as her barriers were all down and could no more than see Koinzell, only think about him, and for the first time in her life didn't care about the what if or the future only the now and to reignite the feeling that only Koinzell seem to give her or make her feel.

Arya wasted no time kissing Koinzell for a second time, which was like magic that push Koinzell restrains far away and long forgotten. Wanting to feel more Arya pushes herself flush against Koinzell bring her full weight onto him.

With their legs next to the bed they fell back in a tangle of limbs, arms wrap tightly around each other kissing, groping with passion. Koinzell let out a groan from both the kiss and Arya roaming hands along with her falling in top of him.

Arya briefly breaks the kiss with a loud moan at the fell of her body against his staring down at him with a lustful gaze before a small smirk seeing as much as feeling their positions with her on top.

If Arya mother could see her now she would be solely disappointed in her, for her rash judgment but she didn't care nor gave it a second thought she just wanted to do something in her life for herself for once.

Arya then realized how uncomfortable she was feeling in her cloths along with how hot she felt, with a growing fire building inside her to just rip them all off.

However before Arya could proceed with that line of thought Koinzell began sitting up with Arya shifting to her knees sitting on his waist with Koinzell pulling Arya back into a very welcome kiss and his around her, hands flowing through her jet back silky hair and roaming freely over her back.

After fifteen minutes of deep kissing and heavy groping Arya blouse and slacks were long gone leaving her in simple black bra and underwear.

During the tongue war Koinzell had reversed their positions with him on top, breaking another kiss Koinzell pulls back and stare down at Arya with her wavy jet black hair everywhere, flush face and heavy breathing.

She was a stunningly beautiful woman that was truly a site to be hold and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her for a second.

Koinzell didn't get another moments rest seeing as Arya new favorite pass time seem to be kissing as he would barely catch his breath before Arya hungry lips came back for more in a never ending cycle.

Arya knew that, that had been the moment when she could've, should've pulled back before they went any further but the fire in her lower region was raging inferno and there was only one way to quell it and a deep hunger was growing with only one person she need no wanted to quench it.

As they kissed Arya felt as Koinzell hands roam down her shoulders lowering further still to the straps of her bra removing and discarding with the rest of her clothes. As her hands lowering his shorts and pulling down Arya panties before kicking them both off.

Without her undergarments Koinzell could fully see Arya in all her splendor. With her silky smooth alabaster skin, prickly c-cup breasts, firm and tone body showing years of hard work, as well as that she was a warrior and not some sheltered woman need be protected.

Arya too was openly staring at Koinzell marveling at his ripped and tone chest that belittle his physical strength, or his long free flowing silver hair no longer in his customary twin braided style seeing how see spent so long running her fingers through it.

Add last but not least his scar body that spoke of tremendous pain he went through and the battle Koinzell must have been through and seen.

Bring her own arm underneath his and up his back, pulling him down and back to her into a tender kiss, this one not of lust nor desire but of love and compassion as if Arya was trying to take away all of Koinzell pain and express her own feelings to him.

Koinzell felt the pure want and tenderness in the kiss and his troubles and past just seem to melt away in the sweet love filled kiss.

Arya however had reach her limit and with a quick flip and roll she was on top saddling Koinzell waist with her sacred passage over his enlarged scepter as Arya slowly lowered herself on him.

A flash of pain shot through her as Koinzell reach uncharted waters inside of her as sparks of light and jolts of pleasure as Koinzell sat up slowly pulling Arya into another tender kiss while one hand roam her back smoothing the pain and the other through her hair.

Arya realized she was really starting to like kissing, it seem to be like a drug that she couldn't help but ask for more.

Arya started plunging herself slowly on to him at first, before gradually built up a rhythm that was steadily getting faster.

When Koinzell started thrusting up as Arya went down it was like lightning shooting through her, as burst of pleasure and feeling of Koinzell body was the only thing on Arya mind as they began a dance that neither wanted to end anytime soon.

The touch of his hand was like fire on her exceedingly sensitive skin as his soft yet rough lips kissing her on the lips, neck, and breast sent bolts of bliss through her. As his touch was driving her crazy with want as Koinzell hands roam her body never letting her get a moments rest without sending jolts of fiery pleasure all over her body.

Koinzell himself was lost in the inferno of heat that was Arya, having forgotten what it feels like to make love rather than just mindless sex. Every press of his lips caused her to let out sweet hot and deep musky moan that only drove him to work harder to hear it again.

Every touch on her alabaster skin left her moaning louder, kissing him harder, and bringing him deeper into her tightening embrace screaming for more.

Koinzell can't remember ever feeling so wanted or needed before, nor the sheer desire and emotion that Arya was releasing.

While the first three women of his life though he'd been with plenty since them and all had want and desire between them it was more about his need to be accepted and their need for him with his kind and gentle soul that they needed each other just to lessen each other burdens for the few moments as they join together their bodies as one.

While they cared for him deeply and he them, they didn't truly love or need him just that there wasn't anyone else they wanted to be with or could be with.

With Arya it was different there was no barriers or wall just mutual want for the other without rhyme or reason, they just knew that neither wanted this moment to even end and last for as long as it could.

Neither of them was thinking about tomorrow or the future or what their actions could cause for others or even themselves as both just sought fulfillment with each other in that moment heavenly instant in time together.

Though all good things must come to an end for both Arya and Koinzell as they both sought out each other and were speeding faster and closer to that one blissful moment they both wanted for so long.

The fire inside Arya was overwhelming, she never thought anything could feel so good or right before, and the pleasure with each of his thrust into her felt like a hold iron impaling her, that she barely registered him flipping her onto her back and continued plowing into her as her legs wrap around his waist in a near death grip never wanting to let go.

Koinzell felt like he was drowning in the middle of a desert, he had a thirst that only kisses Arya seem to quench, but every kiss just made him thirstier and with each touch of her lips he felt as if he was falling deeper into her.

Koinzell didn't realize that he was on top of Arya and that he had flip them around till he felt her tone legs wrap around his waist and was trying to dive deeper into her sacred tunnel.

Each thrust drove Arya closer, ever push brought him nearer, as Arya snaked their ways around him joining her legs in her death grip on him going under his arms and up his sweating firm muscle back pulling him down into another scorching kiss.

As Koinzell felt her arms pull him down so their chest were flush up against each other, his right hand went down and behind her to grab hold of Arya firm rear allowing him to thrust deeper as his left went to rest in her hair at the back of her head pulling them closer.

As Koinzell leaned forward Arya was quick to take advantage pulling him into another searing kiss at the same time hitting just the right spot inside her that sent Arya over the edge.

Arya entire body went rigid before convictions ran through her as Arya reach her climax causing her to tighten her grip on Koinzell to increase inside and out. Koinzell felt Arya climaxing as she loudly moaned, screamed into his mouth as they kiss and her eyes roll back into her head followed by her tightening all around him.

Arya tight hold was like a merciless which plunged him further inside her before griping him like a vice, bring Koinzell to a mind blowing release into the deepest part inside of Arya.

Arya climax was just reaching its end when she could feel what felt like molten lave pour deep into her womb filling her and bring her to her second climax instantly.

_Play Music – Hold Me – Two Steps From Hell – Dreams & Imaginations_

Both Arya and Koinzell continued to kiss unrelenting throughout their climaxes for several minutes after they passed till Koinzell leaned back breaking the heated kiss receiving a deep moan in protest from Arya.

As Koinzell move back to unsheathe his sword from Arya sheath, Arya herself had other ideas and was quick to initiate one of them. With her arms and legs still lock around him Koinzell realize too late what she was going to do as she rolled them over so she was once again on top and gave Koinzell a hard thrust and shove down with her arms and thrust of her hips.

Hearing his deep groan and feeling him hardening inside her once more brought a large cat like grin to her face before she began moving her hips in a slow circle motion. Koinzell hand crawled up Arya legs before resting on her hips and giving a good squeeze when she would thrust or moved just right.

Arya was high on the feeling of Koinzell letting her have control, the feeling as his hands roam up her legs and rest on her hips, before feeling up her stomach and began griping and molding her breasts.

As Arya circle motion and thrusting increase in tempo and she knew without a doubt her third climax was fast approaching and by Koinzell quickening thrust up into her so was his.

Arya easily found the motions that work best to keep Koinzell lips with easy access, as Koinzell thrust up he could feel Arya tightening around him as she reach her peek which triggered his own deep into her once more as Arya was quick to latch her lips on his almost desperately smash into him moaning deeply and kissing him with her tongue exploring his mouth.

As they both look into each other eyes both knowing that the night was far from over and just beginning.


End file.
